Pirates Révolutionnaires
by Dalonijack
Summary: L'équipage des X-Vengeurs ont rejoins les révolutionnaires il y a deux ans et on montrer leurs utilités au sein de l'armée pour essayer d'améliorer le monde. Juste après les événements à Dressrosa, ils décident de s'occuper de l'affaire des trafics d'armes parce qu'ils avaient un coupable en tête. Leur voyage les menèrent sur l'île de Zou, le pays natale de Lewis, leur capitaine.
1. Le retour du second

**Bienvenu pour ma nouvelle fanfiction sur One piece. C'est un tout premier essai pour moi et One piece est un de mes tout premier manga. Sa faisait deux semaines que je n'avais pas d'idée pour continuer un chapitre d'une autre fanfiction alors j'ai décidé de commencer un tout premier chapitre pour cette fanfiction.**

 **L'histoire commence à partir de l'arc Zou car franchement même si il y a peu de combat, c'est l'un de mes arcs préférée parce qu'on repart exactement comme l'arc Enies Lobby avec un membre des chapeaux de pailles qui se fait enlever. Et franchement j'adore le peuple des Minks, un peuple mi-animal et mi-humain s'est vraiment super intéressant. Cette histoire va se centrer sur mon équipage OC mais vont accompagner les chapeaux de pailles durant leurs sauvetage de Sanji et la guerre contre Kaido et Big Mom. Ensuite la propre intrigue de l'équipage commencera juste après, mais les chapeaux de pailles feront aussi leurs apparition à se moment là.**

 **Sans plus tarder voici, le chapitre 1, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et je vous souhaite à tous ! Une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le retour du second

 _« Fortune, gloire et pouvoir ! Cette homme avait amassé toutes les richesses du monde, son nom Gold Roger, roi des pirates ! Ces dernières paroles incitèrent les hommes de toute la planète à s'aventurer en mer. »_

 _'' Mon trésor ! Je vous le laisse si vous le voulez ! Trouver-le ! Je l'ai laisser quelque part dans ce monde''_

 _« Tous ce lancèrent sur la route de Grand Line, dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur ce fameux trésor. Le monde entier connut alors une grande vague de piraterie »_

C'est ce que racontèrent les légendes, un trésor fabuleux avait été enterrer quelque part par le roi des pirates, Gold. D. Roger sur une île appelée Rafftel. Ce seigneur de la mer fut capturer par ceux qui sont supposé apporter l'équilibre du monde, Le Gouvernement Mondial. Par un tragique destin, Roger fut exécuter à Loguetown et comme le disait les faits, ces paroles eurent pour résultat, un grand bouleversement dans le monde. Plusieurs hommes décidèrent de prendre la mer pour trouver le fameux trésor que Roger avait enterrer quelque part qu'il avait nommer, ''One piece''. On disait que celui qui le trouverai succéderai au titre de Roger et deviendrai le nouveau roi des pirates.

Une nouvelle ère de piraterie commença et Grand Line fut le lieu où le rêve de chaque pirate pouvait s'arrêter à chaque instant. Quand Roger fut partit, Grand Line fut à présent sous la domination de quatre équipages de pirates parmi les plus puissants de la planète, on les appelait les Quatre Empereurs.

Parmi eux, il y avait l'équipage de Shanks le roux, un ancien mousse de l'équipage de Roger qui était connu pour sa puissance redoutable et un homme de bon cœur. L'équipage de Big Mom faisait aussi partit des Quatre Empereurs, Il semblait qu'elle devait être assez puissante pour devenir l'une des Quatre Empereurs et était la patriarche de la famille Charlotte. Le géant des Quatre Empereurs était Kaido, connu pour être le capitaine de l'équipage des cents-bêtes, l'homme possédant toutes les races et enfin le seul homme à être assez puissant pour empêcher sa propre mort, il est tellement fort qu'il ne peut pas se suicider lui-même. Pour finir, le dernier était le cruel Barbe noir alias Marshall. D. Teach , ce pirate était de la pire espèce et avait succéder au titre d'empereur de l'homme qu'on disait ayant le pouvoir qui pouvait détruire le monde, Barbe Blanche.

Ce dernier était un vieux pirate de l'époque de Roger et qui est tomber d'une fin héroïque au quartier général de la marine, Marineford. Il est tomber en voulant sauvé le capitaine de la deuxième flotte de son équipage et fils de Roger, le dénommer Portgas. D. Ace. Ces deux moururent à Marineford à cause de Barbe Noir et ce dernier à succéder à son titre en tant qu'un des Quatre Empereurs.

Actuellement, aucun d'entre eux n'aient encore trouver le One piece, laissant ainsi la chance à d'autre pirate de pouvoir le trouver. Justement, un équipage de pirate était destiné à trouver le One piece, s'était l'équipage aux Chapeaux de pailles qui avait comme capitaine, le célèbre Monkey. D. Luffy. Ce dernier avait pris la mer depuis East Blue et s'était assez fait parler de lui à travers la planète. Lui et son équipage de huit pirate étaient destinés à trouver un jour le fameux trésor du roi des pirates et Luffy allait enfin réaliser son rêve, devenir le roi des pirates. Mais notre histoire, ne va pas suivre l'épopée de Luffy aux chapeaux de pailles et de son équipage durant leurs voyages car sa serait trop long à reprendre depuis le début.

Nous allons nous diriger quelque part d'autres, quelque part sur Grand Line, sur une île appeler Bartigo. Durant les années de pirateries, une organisation militaire secrète avait été créer afin de s'opposer aux actions et à la doctrine de la Marine et du Gouvernement Mondial. Cette organisation se nommait, l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Leur quartier général ce trouvait également sur cette île. Le chef de cette organisation n'était autre que Monkey. D. Dragon, le père de Luffy. Pour la marine, il était l'homme le plus dangereux de la planète pouvant percer l'équilibre du monde, mais en vrai c'est un homme bon qui a consacrée sa vie entière pour espérer donner un avenir à ce monde. Mais c'est dans cette base que tout à commencer, le récit d'un homme maudit et de son équipage.

Pendant les deux ans après la guerre à Marineford, l'Armée Révolutionnaire avait allier à leur cause, un équipage de quinze pirates qui n'avaient aucun but dans la vie, ni une envie de trouver le One piece, leur vrai but dans leur envie de pirater était encore un mystère. En tous cas, ils ont grandement aider l'Armée Révolutionnaire durant ces années. Ils étaient connu comme l'équipage des X-vengeurs.

C'était une autre journée à Bartigo comme un des navires de l'Armée Révolutionnaire accosta sur les côtes de l'île. Ce navire revenait d'une mission dans le royaume de Dressrosa afin d'arrêter un trafic d'arme organiser par le grand Corsaire Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Leur mission fut un succès après la défaite de Doflamingo qui a été vaincu par Luffy.

Ceux qui étaient infecter à cette mission étaient le groupe du second de Dragon, le deuxième frère adoptif de Luffy, Sabo, le premier frère adoptif de Luffy n'était que le regrettable Portgas. D. Ace.

Alors que l'équipage du navire commençait à descendre avec plusieurs caissons d'armes, ils furent accueillis par un groupe dirigée justement par l'une des membres de l'équipage des X-vengeurs. Elle était vêtu d'un costume en latex recouvrant tous son corps, le haut était de couleur bleu ciel alors que le bas était de couleur bleu marine. Les yeux de son costume était de couleur jaune or et par-dessus son costume, elle était seulement vêtue d'un manteau à capuche de couleur bleu turquois et avec la fermeture et les manchettes de couleur jaune or. Par dessus, elle portait également une cape marron qui était la tenue vestimentaire habituelle des révolutionnaires. Autour de son bras gauche, elle portait un bouclier de glace avec le symbole d'un flocon de neige sur le centre. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait une sorte de trident avec les fourches faites en or et avec le bâton fait de métal gris.

Elle se tenait à la tête d'un groupe de révolutionnaire qui attendait la cargaison afin de les rapporter au QG. Alors que l'équipage du navire commençait a descendre, elle fut soudain émerveillé en voyant deux de ses connaissances sortir du bateau.

L'une d'entre elle était une jeune femme de 23 ans qui avait des yeux bleu et ronds, elle avait des cheveux oranges. Elle était vêtue d'un haut rose pâle, une jupe à volant rose foncé, de très hautes chaussettes noires et des bottines à talons marrons. Elle avait également une paire de gants de même couleur, et une casquette fuchsia avec de grosses lunettes jaunes. Elle avait également la même cape marron que les autres révolutionnaire.

L'autre était un homme-poisson assez âgée mais surtout hyper musclé avec une peau tachetée, des dents pointues, et des écailles sous les yeux. Il avait des branchies jaunes sur les côtés de son cou et de long cheveux flottants blanc. Il avait également une moustache et il portait un kimono blanc ouvert avec une ceinture noire. Il avait lui aussi la cape des révolutionnaires sur lui.

En sortant du bateau, la jeune femme eut le visage illuminé et s'empressa de courir vers la pirate, la serrant dans ces bras.

'' Koala, je suis contente de te revoir sain et sauf, j'ai appris ce qui s'est passer à Dressrosa'' dit la pirate avec joie avec son costume qui cachait son visage enthousiasmé.

'' Ne t'en fais Elina, la mission fut un succès, mais c'est en partit grâce au petit frère de Sabo'' répondit Koala avec un sourire en se séparant d'elle.

'' Et où est Sabo ?'' demanda Elina

'' Il est partit de Dressrosa à dos de corbeau'' répondit l'homme poisson en se joignant à eux.

'' Alors, maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'a faire votre rapport à Dragon et après on aura beaucoup de chose à se dire'' dit Elina avec enthousiasme en prenant les mains de son amis.

'' J'ai hâte !'' répondit Koala avec un jolie sourire et ensuite elle se libéra des mains de Elina et se retourna vers ses hommes.

'' Bon vous allez rapporter ces caisses d'armes au quartier général, on a besoin de les examiner d'un peu plus près.'' ordonna-t-elle

Ses hommes se mirent aux gardes à vous et commencèrent à pousser les caisses et les placèrent sur une énorme charrette, mais malheureusement ils n'avaient rien pour pouvoir pousser la charrette. Koala essaya de réfléchir afin de trouver la solution en se grattant le menton.

'' Dommage que Kuma ne soit plus parmi nous, il aurait téléporter tous ça au QG en quelque secondes'' dit-elle quand soudain elle vit une grande silhouette s'approcher de la cargaison de caisse et commença à porter la charrette toute entière sur son dos

'' _Quelqu'un a demander un poids lourd pour vous aider ?_ '' demanda-t-il avec une voix télépathique

Cette personne était un golem de pierre de trois mètres de haut avec un corps potelée et une tête arrondie comportant deux trous pour les yeux et une seule rangée proéminente de grandes dents. Il avait un teint gris clair et avait un t-shirt blanc à manche longue sous une salopette bleu. Il portait aussi une paire de bottes brunes. Lui aussi était également un des membres de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs.

'' Kiwi ! Tu tombes à pique pour nous donner un coup de main'' dit Koala avec les yeux qui pétillaient. Kiwi tira la charrette et le groupe de Koala et de Elina retournèrent ensemble au QG en traversant la partie désertique de l'île.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient, ils virent une nuée de corbeaux noirs qui volait dans le ciel se diriger en plein vers le quartier général. Sur un des corbeaux, il y avait un jeune homme qui se tenait sur son dos. Il possédait des cheveux blonds mi-longs et avait une cicatrice autour de son œil gauche. Il avait un grand chapeau noir avec une paire de lunettes bleue enroulée autour. Il avait également une veste sombre à petit bouton, un foulard blanc autour de son cou descendant jusqu'à son torse. Il avait un manteau noir, un pantalon de couleur bleue et des bottes noires. Sur son dos était rangée un grand tuyau qu'il se servait comme arme.

Alors qu'il regarda en bas en voyant ces coéquipiers rentrer au QG, il leur fit un grand signe avant d'atterrir sur le bâtiment.

'' Hmph belle façon d'entrer en scène '' commenta Elina en mettant ses mains sur ces hanches.

'' _En tous cas, il arrive toujours à l'heure_ '' dit Kiwi sans expression puisqu'il n'avait pas de sourcils, pas de nez et ne pouvait pas sourire.

Un peu plus tard, toutes les cargaisons furent apporter au QG et chaque analyste prirent les caisses et les examinèrent chacun de leurs côtés afin de découvrir le matériel utiliser pour construire ces armes.

Alors que Koala, Hack et Elina parcouraient les couloirs vers le bureau de Dragon. Ils furent arrêter soudain par une personne joyeuse. Un homme dans la trentaine mesurant deux mètres. Il avait les cheveux noir coiffées à plat avec une mèche longue dépassant de son front. Il était vêtue d"un uniforme de bagnard rayées de couleur jaune et noir. Il avait des chaussures en cuir de couleur marron et avait deux petit brins de moustaches prêt de son nez à la daltonienne. Dans ses mains, il tenait un bouquet de fleur. Cette personne faisait lui aussi partit de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs et semblait être la personne la plus joyeuse de tous le QG.

'' OH Koala, je suis heureux de te revoir sain et sauf ! Toi aussi Hack'' dit-il avec enthousiasme en tenant le bouquet de fleur à Koala. Cette dernière rigola à sa gentillesse et prit le bouquet avec amusement.

'' (rire) Oh Averell ! Fallait pas c'est très gentil'' remercia-t-elle avec un visage souriant quand soudain elle entendit un bruit de froissement et jeta ensuite un regard au fleurs. Elle toucha une des pétales avec sa main et remarqua que elle venait de froisser la pétale montrant que ce n'était pas de véritable fleurs. Elle toucha encore une fois et regarda Averell avec un visage de curiosité.

'' Mais...mais c'est du papier ?'' demanda-t-elle. Averell haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

'' Ben, comme on est installé sur une île désertique alors bien sûr c'est difficile d'en trouver des vrais'' dit-il en mettant ces mains dans les poches de son pantalon jaune.

'' Mais c'est gentil quand même, euh est ce que Dragon est là ?'' demanda-t-elle en posant les fleurs de papier sur une étagère prêt d'une fenêtre.

'' Ben oui, il est dans son bureau en train de lire les dernières nouvelles du journal'' répondit-t-il en regardant en direction du bureau de Dragon. Il lâcha ensuite un halètement en se tournant vers elle.

'' Et Sabo, il est où ?'' demanda-t-il inquiet

'' T'en fais pas, il vient de rentrer, je pense qu'il doit être dehors en ce moment.'' répondit Hack

'' Ouf, tant mieux parce que j'avais un super cadeau pour le féliciter, un énorme, énorme, énorme, énorme câlin !'' cria-t-il en courant dans les couloirs en laissant les trois le regarder partir avec des regards confus.

'' Euh je crois qu'il ne va pas trop apprécier !'' cria Elina en mettant ses mains prêt de sa bouche pour que sa voie parvienne à ces oreilles. Koala baissa la tête en lâchant un soupir.

'' Si il n'était pas là, l'ambiance du QG serait morbide.'' dit-elle qu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Dragon. Elina et Hack étaient prêt à la suivre quand soudain elle leur fait signe d'arrêter.

'' C'est bon j'en ai pas pour longtemps je vous rejoindrai après.'' dit-elle

'' D'accord, mais je veux qu'après, on se retrouve entre copine parce que depuis le temps qu'on l'a pas fait'' dit Elina en poussant Hack vers le sens opposé du couloir.

'' Promis pas de souci'' dit Koala en faisant un grand signe à son ami. Elle se sentait totalement à l'aise en étant devant la porte de son boss, elle entra sans toquer parce que le bureau de Dragon n'était pas un espace privée, n'importe quelle membre de l'armée pouvait y pénétrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit son patron se tenir sur son bureau en lisant les dernière nouvelles du journal. Dragon était un homme dans la quarantaine avec des cheveux noirs hérissé avec un tatouage rouge sur la face gauche de sa tête et portait une grande cape verte recouvrant tous son corps.

'' Dragon ! Les armes que l'on a interceptée à Dressrosa sont conçues à partir d'un métal rare'' révéla-t-elle à son patron

'' Un métal rare ?''

'' Il y a très peu d'endroits où l'on peut trouver des mines de ce métal. On pourra peut-être trouver qui est derrière tout ça en retraçant l'origine du métal'' dit-elle

'' Oh, voilà une bonne nouvelle, tu as aussi ramené les membres disparus à Dressrosa. Tu t'en sort radicalement bien !'' complimenta Dragon avec son regard ferme.

'' Non ! C'est grâce à Sabo et Luffy !'' s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant

'' Comment se portait Robin ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait été capturé à Sabaody, mais ce n'était que des racontars.'' dit-il

'' Bien entendu ! Robin était en pleine forme ! Un peu comme...N'allez-vous pas me questionner sur Luffy ?'' demanda-t-elle par curiosité. Dragon se pencha soudain de son siège avec un regard ennuyer

'' Ah j'en ai déjà assez entendu'' répondit-il

'' Ah Sabo a dû vous en parler encore et encore'' en déduit Koala

'' Cela mise à part, Koala ?'' demanda-t-il ensuite

'' Oui'' répondit-t-elle

'' Nous avons besoin de leur soutien'' dit Dragon

'' Leur ?'' demanda Koala dans la confusion

'' Convoque tous les dirigeants de l'Armée Révolutionnaire à travers le monde !'' ordonna-t-il en gardant un regard ferme.

'' Bien ! Hein ? Vous allez encore convoquer tous ces gros bonnets ?'' demanda Koala dans la réalisation

 **(Pendant ce temps dehors)**

Dehors dans le désert, Sabo était en train d'améliorer ces capacités d'utilisateur de fruit du démons, mais pas n'importe lequel, le fruit de son frère adoptif décédée pendant la guerre à Marineford, Portgas. D. Ace. Il avait récupérer son fruit du démon à Dressrosa sous l'autorisation de son jeune frère, Luffy. Et maintenant, il devait faire tous son possible pour savoir manier ce pouvoir à la perfection.

Alors qu'il venait de lancer une rafale de flamme en l'air. Il sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Il se retourna et lâcha un sourire de voir qui c'était. Un jeune homme de 20 ans qui avait des cheveux vert assez frisée et dresser vers le bas comme si il avait de l'herbe sur la tête. Il avait des yeux de reptiles de couleur jaune pâle. Il avait un costume vert avec quelque tâche jaune dessus et des trait noir en forme de losange parcourant ces manches. Dessus, il avait également plusieurs grosses épines pointus de couleur verte. Il portait autour de son cou, des paires de jumelles. Il avait eu pour mission de patrouiller l'île pour vérifier si aucun intrus avait pénétrer sur l'île de façon clandestine. En plus de son rôle au sein de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, il était également membre de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs.

'' C'est le fruit de ton frère ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Exact, content de te revoir Uta'' souhaita Sabo

'' De même, et content de savoir que t'as réussi ton infiltration à Dressrosa et que tu es revu ton petit frère'' dit Uta avec un sourire

'' Ouais, il est toujours le même qu'avant et maintenant que j'ai le Pyro fruit d'Ace, je pourrai donner plus de forces à l'Armée Révolutionnaire. '' dit-il avec fierté

'' Eh ! N'oublie pas que ici, on est maintenant dix à avoir manger un fruit du démon. Depuis qu'on est arrivé, l'Armée Révolutionnaire est devenu bien plus puissante qu'avant alors dit pas comme si t'étais le seul à avoir manger un fruit du démon'' dit Uta vexée

'' Désolé, je me suis trop précipitée.'' dit-il en levant ces mains en défense

'' Ah c'est bon, t'es pardonnée'' dit Uta avec un sourire

'' Et où est le capitaine aux poils doux ?'' demanda Sabo en plaisantant

'' En ce moment, il est sûrement en train de jouer aux poker avec les autres'' supposa Uta en haussant les épaules.

'' OK, parce que j'ai besoin de lui parler'' répondit Sabo.

Les deux entendirent quelqu'un les appelées, ils se retournèrent et virent Averell arriver à pleine vitesse vers eux avec les bras levée en l'air.

'' SABO ON SE FAIT UN CÂLIN !'' cria-t-il que Sabo tira un visage effrayé de façon comique et commença à s'enfuir en courant

'' NON AVERELL ARRÊTE PAS DE CÂLINERIE !'' cria-t-il en s'enfuyant.

Uta les regardaient se courir après avec un regard confus et lâcha ensuite un petit rire à la fin.

'' Je ne m'en lasserai jamais !'' marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

 **(Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur du QG)**

Koala venait de terminer de prévenir tous les autres dirigeants du monde entier comme Dragon lui avait demander. Elle était en train de rejoindre Elina comme prévu. Par curiosité elle s'arrêta devant une fenêtre et aperçut Averell courir après Sabo. Elle pouvait entendre Sabo crier comme une fillette. Sous l'effet de la situation désespérer où se trouvait son ami elle lâcha un petit gloussement et quand elle leva la tête en regardant plus haut dans le ciel, elle lâcha un petit cri de façon comique.

Elle avait vu sur le toit d'une tour du QG, une de ses connaissances qui était complètement nu sur le toit. C'était un jeune homme plutôt maigre avec des cheveux vert clair qui se courbait vers le haut lui donnant l'impression d'avoir des plumes sur la tête, il était pâle et avait les yeux de couleur or. Il faisait lui aussi partit de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs. Il était couché sur le toit de la tour et avait un regard mal en point comme si il était malade.

'' Piouf je me sens mal !'' murmura-t-il en mettant une main sur son front.

A l'intérieur, Koala avait les joues rouges d'embarras d'avoir été témoins d'une chose aussi gênante et s'écarta vite de la fenêtre.

'' Il lui manque vraiment une case'' marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe avant d'entendre quelqu'un soupirer. Koala se retourna pour voir une belle jeune femme aux cheveux court de couleur bleu, qui avait les yeux rouge. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu avec en dessous une chemise blanche à manches courtes ainsi qu'un ruban rouge sur son col. Elle portait aussi de grande chaussettes noires ainsi que des chaussures de couleur blanche. Elle aussi faisait partit de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs. Cette dernière était assise sur un tabouret les yeux fixés dans un livre ouvert qu'elle avait en main.

'' Tu sais bien que si il fait hyper chaud, Billy doit se dévêtir pour éviter d'aller plus mal et qu'il succombe à sa fièvre.'' dit-elle en parlant de la même façon qu'un robot.

'' Je sais mais pourquoi pas le mettre dans l'eau froide dans ce cas ?'' demanda Koala en mettant ses mains sur ces hanches.

'' Il dit qu'il déteste l'eau froide, alors on se contente de le laisser faire à sa manière'' répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleues.

'' Euh bon on y peut rien, mais la prochaines fois, qu'il fasse ça dans un endroit où personne peut le voir'' dit Koala en pointant du doigts Billy qui était en train de ce gratter, sa partie privée. La jeune fille lâcha un petit sourire en fixant toujours son livre.

'' Content de te revoir ici Koala !'' souhaita-t-elle

'' Merci Kanade, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir'' répondit Koala en lâchant un sourire

Les deux entendirent soudain un autre cri venant d'à côté d'eux, elles se tournèrent vers la voix pour voir une jeune femme aux cheveux qui semblait être des feuilles vertes. Elle avait les yeux bleues avec des traces oranges autour d'eux et semblait porter un bikini fait avec des feuilles et avait les bras et les jambes comme des appendices. Elle faisait elle aussi partit de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs. Elle venait de regarder par la fenêtre et était en train de se cacher les yeux en rougissants fortement.

'' Je viens de voir l'enfer et l'horreur'' dit-elle d'une voix aigu. Koala se précipita vers elle et l'attira dans une étreinte en ayant les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur

'' Myrtille ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !'' s'exclama-t-elle de bonheur

'' Koala ! Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, mais s'il te plaît lâche-moi tu m'étrangles'' dit Myrtille d'une voix aigu en étouffant dans les bras de Koala

'' Oh oui pardon'' répondit-elle en la libérant de son emprise.

'' Ben dis donc ta prise est toujours aussi serrer'' remarqua Myrtille en se réparant les os du dos.

'' Ouais désoler je ne maîtrise pas ma force, j'essaierai de faire plus attention'' s'excusa Koala en se grattant la tête

'' Tu le promet, mais pourtant tu le fais à chaque fois'' répliqua Kanade en lisant toujours son bouquin. Koala se retourna vers elle d'un air vexée

'' Cette fois c'est une paroles !'' s'exclama-t-elle de façon comique faisant rire les deux autres filles.

 **(Pendant ce temps sur le toit)**

Billy se détendait sur le toit quand soudain il entendit quelqu'un venir vers lui. Il tourna la tête derrière lui en étant toujours coucher sur le sable dur du toit. Il vit un petit singe au pelage noir violet qui avait un chapeau de cowboy rouge avec le tour de la bosse entouré de tissu jaune. Il était la mascotte de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs. Il se tenait devant Billy en ayant ses mains sur ses hanches.

'' T'exagère trop Billy'' lui fit-il remarquer

'' Occupe-toi de tes oignons Bouba !'' répliqua-t-il d'un ton malade et somnolant.

'' Remets-donc tes fringues et plus vite que ça'' dit Bouba en haussant le ton de sa voix. Billy lui répond avec un simple doigt d'honneur.

'' Eh Bouba, Eh Billy'' appela soudain une voix. Bouba se pencha du toit pour voir Sabo,Uta et Averell en bas de la tour. Averell avait des traces de brûlures sur son visage et sur ses mains. Sabo avait apparemment réussi a s'en défaire à la façon Ace aux poing ardent.

'' Sabo !'' s'exclama Bouba fout de joie et descendit de la tour en lâchant des bruit de ouistitis, laissant Billy toujours coucher. Une fois descendu, il grimpa sur les épaules de Sabo et échangèrent leurs chapeaux.

'' T'es enfin revenu !'' dit Bouba avec enthousiasme

'' Oui et en un seul morceau'' dit Sabo qu'ils s'échangèrent une nouvelle fois leurs chapeaux avec Bouba qui venait de lâcher un petit rire

'' Tu as revu ton frère ?'' demanda le singe en remettant correctement son chapeau.

'' Oui, il est en pleine forme et il est toujours le même de quand on était petit.'' répondit Sabo avec un sourire

'' Très bien ! Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai lu les journaux, il a vaincu Doflamingo, ben dis-donc il doit être sacrement puissant ton frère'' dit Bouba en se penchant sur le chapeau de Sabo

'' Oui, mon frère est un dur à cuir, mais je m'en fais pas pour lui, je sais qu'il peut se débrouiller et je suis rassurer qu'il soit entourer de gens bien pour s'occuper de lui '' dit-il en se mettant en marche pour rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Bouba descendit de ces épaules et lui posa une question.

'' Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Je dois voir ton capitaine !'' lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

'' Ben en ce moment le capitaine joue aux poker, il a tellement envie de dépouiller tous le monde'' dit-il avec un petit rire de ouistiti

'' Alors je vais essayer de m'éclater comme il se doit avec lui'' dit-il en pénétrant dans le bâtiment suivit de Bouba. Uta et Averell se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules dans l'ignorance et les suivirent ensuite.

 **(Au bar du QG)**

Au bar, plusieurs rebelles étaient en train de fêter la victoire de l'équipe de Sabo à Dressrosa. L'ambiance était assez mouvementé et chacun buvait jusqu'à s'en faire exploser la pense. A une table se tenaient quatre hommes avec un jeu de carte en main entouré d'une foule d'autre révolutionnaire. Les quatre joueurs étaient concentrés dans leurs jeu et chacun tiraient un visage ferme et examinateur et chacun se firent des batailles de regards. Les quatre venaient de miser des jetons de 250.

'' Brelan de dame !'' dit un jeune homme dans la trentaine en posant ces cartes sur la table, trois avec des dames et les deux autres cartes était un cinq de cœur et un sept de trèfles. Il avait les cheveux bruns assez long qui cachait son œil gauche. Il avait les yeux de couleur brun et portait un kimono bleu ciel et avait un pendentif de forme triangulaire avec un rubis rouge sur le centre autour de son cou. En soulier, il portait des tong en bois avec des chaussettes noires. Une fois avoir déposée ses cartes il prit une bouchée d'une pipe qui ressemblait à un calumet et cela révélait ne pas être du tabac mais du produit à bulle. En soufflant il lâcha quelque bulle de sa pipe et la reposa ensuite sur la table. Il était un membre de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs.

'' Hmph moi j'ai un brelan de roi'' dit soudain la personne à sa gauche qui déposa ces cartes aux sol, révélant trois rois et un as de cœur ainsi qu'un six de carreaux. C'était un homme dans la vingtaine assez maigre et pâle avec des cheveux gris en désordres. Cette homme avait 14 mains réincarnée jointes sur le haut de son corps. Trois mains étaient attaché à chacun de ces bras, deux mains était cramponner à sa poitrine par le dessous de ces bras, deux mains étaient cramponnées à son cou et ses deux mains étaient reliées par deux files rouges à une main qui cramponnait l'arrière de sa tête, et pour finir, il avait une main en plein sur le visage mais son champ de vision n'était pas un problème parce qu'il pouvait passer un œil entre l'index et le majeur. Ces yeux étaient de couleur rouge et sa peau autour de ses yeux était ridée. Il était vêtu d'une chemise à col V noir sans relief qui exposait ces clavicules avec un pantalon noir assortit et portait aux pieds des sneakers rouges avec des lacets noir. Il semblait également porter une veste en cuir noir à manches très longues, car elle était posée à l'arrière de sa chaise. Il était également l'un des membres de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs.

'' Hmph c'est nul regarder moi ce que je vous sort ! J'ai une couleur de carreaux'' dit soudain la personne en face de lui et dépose cinq cartes de carreaux. C'était un homme dans la vingtaine, avec des yeux rouges et avait des cheveux gris en désordre. Il était vêtue d'un pull à rayure rouge et vert foncée et portait un chapeau marron sur la tête. Il avait un pantalon noir et portait des gants marrons aux doigts. Il portait des chaussures à pointes noires. Lui aussi était un membre de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs, mais également le second du capitaine de l'équipage.

'' Putain salaud, tu nous à battu !'' insulta l'homme aux mains réincarner en tapant la table avec son poing.

'' Maintenant c'est à ton tour Lewis de montrer tes cartes'' dit l'homme en kimono.

Au bout de leur table était assis Lewis, le capitaine des X-Vengeurs. C'était un jeune lapin Minks de 22 ans possédant un pelage gris, des grandes oreilles de lapin, un nez de lapin rose ainsi qu'une grande queue touffue de couleur blanche. Il avait les cheveux court et blond, ces yeux était de couleur noir. Il était vêtue d'une chemise noir à boutons de couleur jaune or et aux niveaux des coudes, il y avait deux traits blanc dessus et portait ensuite un pantalon de couleur blanc avec une ceinture noir avec deux traits bleu dessus ainsi que la boucle qui était en or et la tête de mort de l'équipage était dessiner dessus. Il avait également un t-shirt blanc sous sa chemise. Il était aussi vêtue de la cape des révolutionnaire sauf que celle-ci avait une capuche faite de fourrure brun clair. Il tira un sourire amusé en regardant ces coéquipiers et en gardant un silence, il pose ses cartes sur la table révélant, un roi, une dame, un valet, un as et un dix de même couleur et de même symbole. Tous les révolutionnaires écarquillèrent les yeux de la pioches du capitaine d'équipage.

'' QUOI ? UN QUINTE FLUSH ROYAL !'' hurla l'homme aux chapeaux en fixant fermement les cartes.

'' Bon ben je crois que tout vos jetons me reviennent'' dit Lewis en se penchant pour ramener tous les jetons vers lui afin de former un tas. Soudain une femme assis prêt d'eux prends les cartes et les mélanges entre eux.

'' Bon ça fait deux victoire pour Lewis, quatre pour Freddy, deux pour Tomura et une pour Sosuke. Je crois que vous en avez fini pour aujourd'hui hein ?'' dit-elle avec un sourire joyeux. Elle était âgée de 20 ans et avait des cheveux auburn coiffé en une longue queue de cheval allant jusqu'en bas du dos et était attaché avec une barrette avec les deux extrémité en forme de carrée vert foncé et elle avait des yeux de couleur ambre. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noir à col moulant avec des manchettes de couleur blanche et avait le centre de sa robe qui était blanche et qui descendait jusqu'en bas de la robe. Elle avait également une armure métallique grise recouvrant sa poitrine et ses épaules. Elle portait de grandes chaussettes blanches avec des fins traits de couleur noir dessus. Elle avait des bottes grises à talons avec les extrémité de couleur noir plié à la mode mousquetaire et avait des lacets de même couleur. Elle faisait elle aussi partit de l'équipage et étaient la femme la plus forte du groupe.

'' Oh non ! On s'en refait une, on a rien de prévu aujourd'hui'' dit Freddy, l'homme au chapeau avec rage.

'' Bon ben si il insiste, on va pas refuser hein les gars ?'' demanda Lewis en fixant les autres avec un regard amusé. Tous le monde hochèrent la tête et Lewis se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn en lui donnant un signe de tête.

'' Tu peux commencer Aria'' dit-il que Aria commença à mélanger les cartes. Pendant qu'elle les mélangeait, Freddy venait de miser des jetons de 250 alors que les deux autres se contentaient de ce qui leurs restaient. Lewis décida de miser peu en montrant que quelques jetons de 50.

Aria distribua les cartes et chacun en prirent cinq. Les quatre se regardèrent avec amusement et soudain Tomura, l'homme aux mains réincarné, montra ses cartes révélant deux paires, une avec deux quatre et une autre avec deux valet.

'' (rire) Pas mal Tomura mais je crois que j'ai mieux'' dit Freddy avec amusement quand il posa ses cinq cartes sur la table révélant une quinte avec les chiffres allant de sept à valet. En voyant ces cartes, Tomura soupira et se frotta la tête.

'' Je passe l'éponge, j'ai un brelan de dix'' dit Sosuke, l'homme au kimono bleu, en posant ces cartes sur la table

'' Moi j'ai pareil que Freddy, une quinte'' dit Lewis en montrant ces cartes avec les chiffres qui allait de neuf à roi. Freddy avait la mâchoire qui tombait sur la table de savoir que son capitaine gagnait une nouvelle fois la partie.

'' Dis donc, Lewis c'est ton jour de chance aujourd'hui ou quoi ?'' demanda Freddy assez perplexe

'' Non pas du tout, c'est juste le hasard'' répondit Lewis en haussant les épaules. Ils entendirent soudain une porte s'ouvrir, tout le monde eurent les yeux étincelants de voir Sabo accompagné de Bouba, Uta et Averell.

Sabo entra dans la pièce et tout le monde l'acclamèrent à haute voix, le rendant extrêmement embarrassé.

'' Enfin c'est pas une raison pour m'envahir de félicitation, je n'ai fait que mon devoir'' dit Sabo en se grattant la tête.

'' Oui mais bon je vois pas pourquoi ce serai pas une raison de te féliciter, après tout ça a été un succès'' dit Lewis en regardant ces cartes quand soudain il sentit Sabo s'approcher de lui.

'' C'est Dragon qui t'as tout révéler n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oui, après tout je suis son troisième siège, tu le sais, alors je suis au courant de tout.'' répondit Lewis en lui donnant un sourire amusé.

'' Où est Koala ?'' demanda Aria un peu excité

'' Oh je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder, elle a sûrement du faire son rapport à Dragon et a du avoir un empêchement en chemin'' proposa Sabo en haussant les épaules. Il savait très bien que Koala et Aria étaient de très bonne copine alors si Koala eu un empêchement, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle voulait peut-être apparaître au moment le plus idéal. Soudain ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer dans le bar. C'était justement Koala accompagné de Kanade et de Myrtille.

'' Content de vous voir tous le monde'' souhaita Koala avant de ce faire attraper par Aria la serrant étroitement.

'' KOKO, alors ta revue celle que tu voulais revoir ?'' demanda-t-elle avec les yeux qui pétillaient

'' Ah oui, Robin est en pleine forme ! Dommage que tu ne l'ai pas rencontré pendant qu'elle était avec nous durant ces deux ans parce que je suis sûr que tu l'aurais adoré.'' dit Koala que les deux se séparèrent

'' Tu sais très bien que pendant ces deux ans, on était dans North Blue pour aider l'un des dirigeants de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, et encore à chaque fois que l'on rentrait à Bartigo, vous étiez toujours en mission, on se croissaient presque jamais.'' dit Aria en baissant la tête. Mais elle releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

'' Bref en tous cas, bravo pour être revenu en un seule morceau'' félicita-t-elle

'' Bon Aria, ta fini, parce qu'on aimerait finir notre partie là !'' se plaignit Freddy en jetant ces cartes sur la tables. Aria soupira à son comportement.

'' Hmph, les garçons toujours les mêmes'' soupira-t-elle

'' Eh j'ai une idée on s'y on se faisait une partie à plusieurs, je me joins à vous cette fois !'' proposa Sabo en regardant les cartes et les jetons sur la table.

'' Bonne idée ! Aria cette fois tu peux faire la partie avec nous, au lieu de faire l'arbitre'' dit Lewis

'' Avec plaisir ! Tu vas voir je vais les ratatiner !'' murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Koala.

'' Je jouerai !'' s'exclama soudain une voix masculine qui venait d'entrer dans le bar.

Exactement, deux personnes venaient d'entrer dans le bar. Le premier était un homme dans la vingtaine avec une casquette noir et blanche à l'envers sur la tête et avait des cheveux roses mal coupés à la punk et avait une petite tresse sur le coin de la tête attaché avec un élastique gris. Il avait des yeux minces de couleur rose et ses dents étaient très pointues lui donnant un air inquiétant. Il était vêtue d'un t-shirt de musculation sous une combinaison bleu et avait des baskets blanches. Il portait également des boucles d'oreilles aux oreilles.

La dernière personne était un homme-poisson, il avait un corps blanc squelettique et il ne portait qu'un short noir. Ses bras ressemblaient à des colonnes vertébrale. Ses cheveux étaient fait de grosse mèches violettes. Ses yeux étaient jaunes et celui de droite était caché sous un bandeau de couleur gris. Il avait une bouche très large et violette, et avait un maquillage particulier de même couleur qui passait sous sa bouche en allant jusqu'au oreilles. Il portait également des boucles d'oreilles créoles en or. Ils étaient les derniers membres de l'équipage à se présenter.

'' Laisser moi jouer !'' supplia le jeune homme aux cheveux roses

'' Tu sais jouer Pete ?'' demanda Sabo assez surpris

'' Bien sûr, j'ai autrefois été un champion de poker et j'en ai gagner des matchs'' dit Pete d'un air fier

'' Bon d'accord ! Joint-toi à nous !'' dit Sosuke en prenant une deux chaises, une pour Sabo et l'autre pour Pete.

'' Et toi Ramsès, tu veux en faire partit ?'' demanda Sabo à l'homme-poisson

'' Non merci, cher Sabo, je ne sais pas du tout jouer et puis se serait trop compliqué pour moi'' répondit Ramsès d'un ton gentleman

'' Et vous trois ?'' demanda Sabo en se tournant vers Uta, Averell et Bouba. Uta se gratta le menton et plissa les yeux en réfléchissant

'' Hmm Je sais pas trop, moi j'aime jouer qu'avec des crétins'' répondit-il

'' Moi sa me branche'' répondit Averell avec enthousiasme

'' Je joue !'' dit soudain Uta en levant le bras sûr de sa réponse.

'' Je me joins à vous !'' dit soudain une voix assez grave. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Hack accompagné de Kiwi et de Elina qui avait enlever le masque de son costume révélant ces yeux verte et ces longs cheveux blanc. Hack avait une chaise en main et la posa prêt de la table et s'assoit dessus.

'' Tu sais jouer ?'' demanda Sabo à son amis de longue date.

'' Bien sûr, j'ai vécu assez longtemps pour connaître les règles'' dit Hack en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Sabo enleva son manteau et son chapeau en les posant sur la table. Pete s'assit à son tour sur sa chaise mais soudain il enleva les jetons poser sur la table assez violemment.

'' T'es pas bien qu'est ce qui te prends ?'' demanda Tomura d'un ton sinistre

'' Au lieu de miser avec des jetons, que diriez vous de miser avec de l'argent véritable ?'' proposa-t-il faisant écarquillé des yeux certains

'' T'es pas bien ! sa se fait pas ici de miser avec l'argent, c'est illégale'' s'exclama Bouba en fronçant les sourcils. A sa surprise, les neuf autre joueurs eurent un sourire amusé sur son visage.

'' Je trouve que sa deviendra plus intéressant comme ça'' dit Uta en plissant les yeux

'' Je vais vous dépouiller jusqu'au dernier sous !'' marmonna Freddy dans sa barbe.

Les dix se mirent à table et Elina s'était porter garant afin de distribuer les cartes. Chacun possédait maintenant cinq cartes en mains. Les dix adversaires se regardèrent avec amusement alors qu'il venait de tous déposer leurs argent sur la table. Bizarrement, Pete avait décider de porter une paire de lunettes de soleil disant que lui donnerait plus l'air d'être un vrai joueur de poker. Koala et les autres filles se tenaient derrière Aria et par moment elles lui murmuraient quelques conseils.

'' Bon messieurs j'espère et madames, que le meilleur gagne, je vous rappelle que si l'un d'entre vous gagne, il s'envoie 40 millions de berrys dans la poche, mais cette somme je vais la gagner ça fait aucun doute'' annonça Pete avec un sourire carnassier.

'' Dis donc, Pete je pensais pas que tu étais si confiant envers toi même ?'' demanda Averell

'' Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est sûrement grâce à mes lunettes porte-bonheur'' répondit Pete. Soudain sans que personne ne le remarque, il appuya sur un bouton qui se trouvait à côté de la vitre droite de ces lunettes, quand soudain une vision à rayon-X apparut dans les lunettes de Pete et ce dernier pouvait voir toutes les cartes des autres.

'' _Rien, rien, rien, rien, que dalle, que dalle, que dalle, lamentable_ '' pensa-t-il en examinant la pioche des autres.

'' Regarder bien ça, vous allez encore pleurer !'' prévenu Pete en posant ces cartes sur la table révélant un brelan d'as.

Chacun écarquillèrent les yeux et lâchèrent leurs cartes sur la table en désespérant.

'' C'est pas vrai !'' se plaignit Uta en se cognant sur la table. Pete se pencha et étendit ces bras afin d'attraper toutes leurs mises en lâchant un rire moqueur.

Soudain Bouba remarqua qu'il avait les manches assez lourdes et c'était louche qu'il avait décider de porter des lunettes de soleil. Il se précipita sur la table et tira sur les manches de Pete.

'' Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Bouba ?'' demanda Pete en colère quand soudain une pluie de cartes volèrent de ces manches juste après que Bouba est lâché prise.

Les autres furent en état de chocs et regardèrent le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Pete se mit à lancer un sourire idiot et Bouba monta sur ces épaules et lui prit ses lunettes afin de les essayer. Il fut en état de chocs de savoir que c'était des lunettes à rayon-x.

'' Se sont des lunettes à rayon-x'' s'exclama-t-il que Freddy se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea prêt de Pete.

'' T'as tricher ?'' demanda-t-il d'une colère noir. Pete se contenta de bégayer quand soudain, il entendit Hack, Tomura et Uta se lever de leurs chaises et comme des animaux, ils sautèrent tous les trois sur lui.

'' REND NOUS NOTRE ARGENT !'' crièrent-ils que une bagarre éclata.

'' Mais enfin calmer-vous !'' dit Lewis en se levant de sa chaise, que Hack venait de prendre Pete par les pieds et le secouait afin de faire tomber l'argent de ses poches.

'' Alors tu vas nous rendre notre argent !'' dit Hack clairement en colère.

'' OK OK OK OK !'' cria Pete que Hack le secouait encore dans tous les sens.

'' Les gars !'' une voix masculines appela soudain et ils entendirent d'un coup la porte du bar claqué révélant Billy cette fois-ci habiller. Il était vêtue d'un long manteau blanc avec des motifs rouges dessus possédant une fermeture éclair rouge allant de son cou jusqu'au nombril, mais il laissait la fermeture fermer juste au niveau de entre ses clavicules et son nombril. Il portait un short blanc avec une ceinture rouge avec la boucle en or et portait des chaussures de bouffon de couleur blanche et rouge. Tous les révolutionnaires furent surpris de le voir aussi presser malgré sa fièvre.

Lewis se leva de sa chaise avec curiosité en regardant Billy en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Qu'est ce qui ce passe Billy ?'' demanda-t-il quand soudain Billy se dirigea vers la table avec un journal dans les mains.

'' On a reçu le nouveau journal, on vient de nous l'apporter eh bien lisez-ça !'' répondit Billy en posant le journal sur la table.

Lewis le prit dans ces mains et tous le monde se rapproche de lui pour voir également ce qui était écrit.

'' Jack la sécheresse, pirate de l'équipage aux cents bêtes de Kaido est mort dans sa tentative de délivrer l'ancien grand Corsaire, Donquixote Doflamingo pendant son exportation à la prison d'Impel Down menée par l'ancien Amiral en chef de la marine, Sengoku, et l'un des trois Amiraux, l'Amiral Fujitora'' lit Lewis, laissant de marbre certaine personnes dans le bar.

'' Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Qu'est ce que l'un des quatre empereurs à avoir dans cette histoire ?'' demanda Myrtille dans la confusion

'' De ce que j'ai appris c'est que Doflamingo et Kaido étaient en partenariat au sein de la Pègre et Doflamingo vendait des tas de fruit du démons artificiels de type Zoan à Kaido, alors ce sauvetage ce fut sûrement pour empêcher que la vente de fruit de type Zoan ne s'arrête.'' révéla Sabo d'un ton sérieux.

'' OK, mais les armes que vous aviez trouver là-bas est ce que sa avait avoir avec lui aussi ?'' demanda Pete encore secouer par le combat de toute à l'heure

'' Ah ma connaissance non, mais le métaux qui a été utiliser pour fabriquer ces armes doit bien venir de quelque part.'' dit Hack en haussant les épaules

'' D'accord mais le Nouveau Monde est vaste et le trafique de la Pègre est internationale, ça va être difficile de savoir d'où proviennent ces armes'' dit Freddy en haussant les épaules.

Bizarrement Lewis se gratta le menton parce qu'il y avait une question qui le tracassait dans la tête.

'' _Est ce que ça pourrait quand même pas être lui ! Parce qu'il est du genre à participer à un trafic au sein de la Pègre puisqu'il est quelqu'un de très discret. Et serai bien capable de préparer quelque chose dans l'ombre_ '' pensa-t-il fermement avant d'avoir une lumière dans son esprit.

'' Est ce que Doflamingo avait un subordonnée créant des armes ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oui César Clown était le scientifique qui créait des armes afin de les revendre dans le monde entier.'' répondit Sabo

'' Il a également été en contact avec deux des quatre empereur, anciennement avec Big Mom et il travaille toujours avec Kaido, mais pour l'instant César a été vaincu et pris en otage par l'alliance de Luffy avec Trafalgar. Law.'' répondit Koala

'' Et où il est maintenant ?'' demanda Lewis en se tournant vers Sabo

'' Il n'était plus à Dressrosa quand le royaume à été ravagée par la Donquixote Family alors je suppose qu'il doit être quelque part avec l'équipage de mon frère'' répondit Sabo

'' Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Lewis ?'' demanda Averell en penchant la tête

'' _Si, il a rejoins la Pègre et qu'il prévoit un mauvais coup, je crains le pire et notre devoir est de l'arrêter avant qu'il mette son plan à exécution_ ''

'' Sabo ? Où se dirige ton frère ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Aucune idée mais je lui ai donner une carte de vie avant de partir, alors je tiens à te donner une partie de la mienne pour que tu puisses le suivre'' dit Sabo en tendant un morceaux de sa carte de vie à Lewis.

'' Merci mec, je sais que vous venez de rentrer vous trois, je suis navrée qu'on doit partir, pendant notre absence essayé de trouver d'où viens le métal, et vous nous préviendrai par escargophone comme ça on s'occupera d'arrêter le trafic nous même.'' dit Lewis en étant désolé

'' T'en fais pas c'est pour la bonne cause que tu t'en va et puis tu dois avoir tes raisons.'' dit Sabo en mettant une main sur son épaule.

'' Et puis je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer ton petit frère, pour le remercier de toutes les choses qu'il fait pour donner du fil à retordre aux Gouvernements Mondial ainsi qu'à la Pègre'' dit Lewis qu'il se tourna ensuite vers les membres de son équipage

'' _César Clown, Kaido, Big Mom, La Pègre et enfin toi ! Préparez-vous, l'équipage des X-Vengeurs vont venir vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues._ ''

'' Les gars, on part demain, on doit retrouver César Clown et lui poser certaines questions et quand on aura nos réponse, on arrêtera ce trafic'' annonça-t-il et ces quatorze amis hochèrent la tête dans la compréhension.

C'est ainsi que l'aventure de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs commença ! Et de qui parlait Lewis dans son esprits ?

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitres suivant:**

 **Sabo: Bon voyage mes amis !**

 **Koala: Ils vont grandement me manquer**

 **Averell: J'ai pas compris de ce qu'il faudra faire Lewis**

 **Pete: Avec notre propulseur le voyage durera seulement un jour**

 **Lewis : C'est chez moi ici ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre Des Pirates Révolutionnaire:**

 **En route pour Zou**

* * *

 **Juste en dessous vous avez la fiche d'identité des membres de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs. Profiter bien de cette fiche et je vous dit le mot de la fin , je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine fois que je posterai un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire parce que je dois travailler sur d'autre histoire que je dois travailler. En tous cas j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plût, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à bientôt pour une prochaine mise à jours.**

* * *

 **Fiche des membres de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs**

 **Prénom:** Lewis

 **Âge:** 22 ans

 **Espèce:** Lapin Minks

 **Rôle aux sein de l'équipage:** Capitaine

 **Fruit du démon:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Prime:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Inspiration:** Aucune

* * *

 **Prénom:** Freddy

 **Nom:** BlackMoon

 **Âge:** 28 ans

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Rôle aux sein de l'équipage:** Second du Capitaine

 **Fruit du démon:** Aucun

 **Prime:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Inspiration:** Freddy Krueger (Les griffes de la nuit)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Tomura

 **Âge:** 26 ans

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Rôle aux sein de l'équipage:** Éclaireur

 **Fruit du démon:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Prime:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Inspiration:** Tomura Shigaraki (My Hero Academia)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Aria

 **Âge:** 20 ans

 **Espèce:** Humaine

 **Rôle aux sein de l'équipage:** Assassin

 **Fruit du démon:** Aucun

 **Prime:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Inspiration:** Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga kill)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Pete

 **Nom:** Yoky

 **Âge:** 23 ans

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Rôle aux sein de l'équipage:** Mécanicien

 **Fruit du démon:** Aucun

 **Prime:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Inspiration:** Kazuichi Soda (Danganronpa)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Elina

 **Âge:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Espèce:** Humaine

 **Rôle aux sein de l'équipage:** Guerrière

 **Fruit du démon:** Aucun

 **Prime:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Inspiration:** Captain América (Marvel), Ultraman (Ultraman)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Ramsès

 **Âge:** 33 ans

 **Espèce:** Homme-poisson

 **Rôle aux sein de l'équipage:** Pêcheur

 **Fruit du démon:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Prime:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Inspiration:** Rem (Death Note)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Kanade

 **Âge:** 21 ans

 **Espèce:** Humaine

 **Rôle aux sein de l'équipage:** Analyseuse

 **Fruit du démon:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Prime:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Inspiration:** Rei Ayanami (Neon genesis Evangelion)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Averell

 **Âge:** 30 ans

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Rôle aux sein de l'équipage:** Cuisinier

 **Fruit du démon:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Prime:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Inspiration:** Averell Dalton (Les Dalton), Hulk (Marvel)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Billy

 **Âge:** 19 ans

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Rôle aux sein de l'équipage:** Passe-muraille

 **Fruit du démon:** Aucun

 **Prime:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Inspiration:** Toto Sakigami (Deadman Wonderland)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Uta

 **Âge:** 20 ans

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Rôle aux sein de l'équipage:** Vigie

 **Fruit du démon:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Prime:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Inspiration:** Cacturne (Pokemon)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Sosuke

 **Âge:** 31 ans

 **Espèce:** Humain

 **Rôle aux sein de l'équipage:** Ermite

 **Fruit du démon:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Prime:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Inspiration:** Utakata (Naruto Shippuden)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Myrtille

 **Âge:** 22 ans

 **Espèce:** Humaine

 **Rôle aux sein de l'équipage:** Botaniste

 **Fruit du démon:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Prime:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Inspiration:** Kii (Monster Musume)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Kiwi

 **Âge:** 10 ans

 **Espèce:** Golem de pierre

 **Rôle aux sein de l'équipage:** Canonnier

 **Fruit du démon:** Aucun

 **Prime:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Inspiration:** Vieux Golem (Soul Eater)

* * *

 **Prénom:** Bouba

 **Âge:** 12 ans

 **Espèce:** Singe

 **Rôle aux sein de l'équipage:** Mascotte

 **Fruit du démon:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Prime:** (Révélé plus tard)

 **Inspiration:** Aucun


	2. En route vers Zou !

**Bienvenu désolé pour mon retard sur cette fanfiction car j'en ai travaillé sur certaine pendant plusieurs mois. Et puis pendant plusieurs mois je n'était pas très chaud pour la continuer car je n'avais pas l'envie de la continuer pendant un moment.**

 **En plus j'ai beaucoup de projet de fanfiction en tête et comme je ne peux pas toutes les travailler en même temps (trop compliqué), je dois donc m'occuper seulement des 8 histoires que j'ai publié afin que je les mettent à jours et quand j'aurai publié assez de chapitre je pourrais peut être publié d'autre histoire, et si j'ai envie de commencer un autre projet, je peux le faire mais ne pas la publié sur le site pour l'instant.**

 **En tous cas je vous apporte le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction, alors dans ce chapitre on se pencheras sur le départ de Lewis et de son équipage de Bartigo pour retrouver Luffy et son équipage afin de rencontrer César Clown pour l'affaire des armes mais aussi sur quelque chose d'inconnu que seule l'équipage connaît. Mais enfin bref c'est partit pour le chapitre 2.**

* * *

Chapitre 2: En route vers Zou !

Le soleil était une nouvelle fois très chaud à Bartigo, c'était vraiment un temps très lourd , assez pour ne pas travailler. Mais pourtant, chez les révolutionnaires, le repos était impossible même en période de forte chaleur. Juste après avoir pris leurs décision, l'équipage des X-Vengeurs n'avaient pas tardé à préparer leurs départ.

Ils avaient chargé leur bateau de plusieurs caisses de provisions, assez pour nourrir tout un régiment. Ils avaient également fait leurs rapport à Dragon sur leurs décision. Ce dernier à été surpris par leur annonce mais il autorisa Lewis et son équipage à allé chercher César Clown pour connaître l'origine de ce trafic d'armes, car cette information allait grandement aidé le camp des révolutionnaires et cela pouvait devenir un atout considérable pour créer un monde parfait pour les gens, sans Gouvernement Mondial et sans Marines.

Par contre, le chef des révolutionnaires leurs instaura une condition. Ne pas révéler qui ils sont à qui que se soit car quand ils quitteront la base, ils seront connu comme les pirates des X-Vengeurs et non comme les révolutionnaires. Car la marine connaissait leurs identités de pirate mais ils étaient totalement ignorant à propos de leur double vie. Ce qui facilitait grandement pour les missions que leurs instaurait Dragon, car ces abrutis de la marine aurait reconnu l'opération comme un acte de piraterie et non comme un acte révolutionnaire.

Une fois avoir passé un pacte avec leurs patron, ils étaient prêts à passer leurs dernière nuit à Bartigo. Bien sûr une dernière fête avait été donné afin de célébrer leurs départ. Les hommes avaient picolé comme des fous avec leurs collègue tandis que les femmes ont papoté entre-elles toutes la soirée.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, l'équipage des X-Vengeurs était prêt à embarquer sur leurs bateau qui était accosté dans un hangar secret sous le QG qui était relié jusqu'à l'océan.

Alors que certain membre de l'équipage s'occupaient de faire les préparations, certains étaient au bord de l'eau avec d'autres révolutionnaire accompagné de Sabo et de Koala.

'' Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez pas qu'on vous accompagne?'' demanda Koala dans la perplexité.

'' T'en fais pas Koala, on s'en sortira très bien, vous inquiétez pas on essaiera de revenir le plus vite possible'' rassura Aria

'' Vous êtes sûr que vous pourrez vous rendre rapidement à l'endroit convenu car de Dressrosa à ici sa faisait déjà un bout alors...'' demanda Sabo

'' PFF sa n'as pas d'importance, car notre bateau peut aller très loin grâce au moteur solaire que j'ai installé sur notre navire'' répondit Pete d'un ton dramatique en pointant du doigt l'énorme bateau qui se trouvait derrière eux.

C'était un bateau de type cuirassé qui avait la coque de couleur grise, le pont qui était fait d'un planché marron clair. L'encre qui était à l'avant de la coque était une sorte de clé croisé avec une encre en cuivre. Au milieu du bateau était planté un énorme mats qui montait à plus de trente mètres de haut avec des plaques en acier qui était fixé avec des énormes clous vissé dessus. À l'avant et à l'arrière, il y avait deux énormes tourelles à cinq canon pouvant tiré à bout-portant. Tout autour de la coque, il y avait des trappes fermées avec des piquants pointue qui ressortait qui devait sûrement servir à percer la coque des bateau qui s'approchaient trop près du leurs. Ensuite il y avait la superstructure construit à l'arrière du bateau, possédant au moins quatre étages avec les murs teintés d'un vert pâle et avait le toit ouvert laissant une vue vers le ciel. Depuis le ciel, on pouvait voir qu'à l'intérieur, il y avait la barre qui était fait avec du bois de chêne et possédait aussi plusieurs tableau de bord avec une centaine de manivelle et de boutons de toutes les couleurs au quatrième étage. Il y avait également une trappe qui devait sûrement accéder aux étages inférieur, comme la bibliothèque, les chambres et enfin la cuisine. À l'arrière, sur la coque se trouvait un gigantesque propulseur fait d'un minerai blanc, probablement du quartz.

Au sommet du mat, était hisser un drapeau pirate de couleur noir représenté par une tête de mort avec les cercles de la tête et de la mâchoires légèrement arrondies. Verticalement, un tournevis était planté sur la tête de mort avec le bout qui sortait de la mâchoires tandis que le manche de couleur orange du tournevis sortait du sommet du crâne. Horizontalement, une énorme vis métallique était planté sur la tête de mort avec le chapeau sortant du côté gauche de la tête tandis que le bout pointu sortait du côté droit de la tête. Le crâne avait également une fissure arrondies représentant une cicatrice au-dessus du nez et une autre sur l'œil gauche de la tête de mort. Et enfin juste en dessous du drapeau, installé sur le mat y était placé des sortes de panneaux solaires noires.

'' Ce bébé pourrait très bien nous faire naviguer de Bartigo à Dressrosa en à peine quelque heure, alors bien sûr j'ai dû renforcée la résistance de notre bateau pour qu'il résiste à la pression des vents violent pouvant se produire sur Grand Line, en cas de l'utilisation de notre nouveau moteur. '' expliqua le mécanicien de l'équipage d'un ton fier

'' Oh ben ça c'est digne du mécanicien en chef des X-Vengeurs.'' dit Sabo en posant ses mains sur les hanches.

'' Merci, mais bon je n'ai fait que mon devoir! Révolutionner le monde avec mes inventions!'' déclara Pete d'un ton dramatique gagnant des soupirs de Lewis et d'Aria.

'' On sait Pete, tu nous le rabâche sans arrêt'' grogna Lewis en secouant la tête.

'' Dis-moi Lewis, est ce que tu t'es déjà servi d'une carte de vie ?'' demanda Sabo

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà reçu une carte de vie d'une connaissance il y a longtemps, alors je sais comment sa fonctionne'' répondit Lewis en sortant le morceau de carte de vie que lui avait donner Sabo.

'' N'hésitez surtout pas à nous contacter si vous avez des infos à nous transmettre, tiens Aria, voici mon autre escargophone privée, on pourras toujours se parler si jamais on est hors de portée de la base'' expliqua Koala en sortant un escargophone orange ayant la même casquette qu'elle sur les antennes. Aria prit l'appareil avec joie et le rangea dans la sacoche qu'elle portait sur son épaule gauche.

'' Je te remercie, je veillerai à ce que je ne le perds pas.'' rassura Aria en lâchant un jolie sourire.

'' Bien alors je pense qu'on va y aller, il y a pas trop de temps à perdre.'' annonça Lewis en se retournant vers le bateau, il se dirigea vers la passerelle du bateau et commença à monter sur le bateau. Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin il se retourna vers ces deux coéquipiers révolutionnaire et leur fit un signe du pouce.

'' Je compte sur vous pour bien veiller sur la base et surtout soyez prudent ! Vous savez on est jamais trop prudent.'' conseilla Lewis avec un petit sourire

'' Je le sais bien'' répondit Sabo avec un petit sourire narquois.

'' T'inquiète pas, on y veillera ! Allez partez ! Chers capitaine Lewis'' salua Koala avec un petit sourire enthousiasmé tout en faisant le salut militaire. Son comportement fit rire le lapin Minks et ce dernier se gratta la tête dans l'embarras avec une petite rougeur sur son visage.

'' Allons-y les amis'' interpella-t-il à ces deux membres d'équipage.

'' Bien Lewis !'' répondirent Aria et Pete en même temps. Ils le rejoignirent sur le navire et commencèrent à préparer les voiles pour le voyage. Kiwi était celui à la barre, tandis que Uta était au sommet du mat en tant que vigie. Quand à Pete, il est vite descendu dans la coque du bateau pour faire fonctionner les machines.

Sabo sortit son propre escargophone, prit le micro et le posa près de ses lèvres.

'' C'est bon ouvrez les portes'' signala-t-il

'' _Compris_ '' répondit un révolutionnaire à l'autre bout du fil.

Au loin on pouvait voir la lumière passer à travers la petite ouverture de la porte qui était en train de ce former. La porte fut ouverte de plus en plus large et finit par laisser la voie libre pour le bateau de Lewis et des autres.

Soudain, on entendit le sifflet du bateau sifflé et ce dernier commença à naviguer vers la sortie. Alors que le bateau se dirigeait de plus en plus vers la sortie, Lewis ainsi que Kiwi, Aria, Bouba, et enfin Averell se mirent aux bords des rambardes du navire et firent des signes d'adieu à Sabo et Koala, que ces derniers répondirent avec joie.

'' Je sens qu'ils vont me manquer malgré que je sais qu'ils reviendront bientôt'' signala Koala avec de petites larmes se formant dans ses yeux de façon comique. Sabo répondit à son inquiétude exagéré avec un soupir désespéré.

'' T'en fais trop là'' marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Le bateau franchit alors la porte du hangar souterrain et nos révolutionnaires se retrouvèrent sous le soleil brillant et brûlant. Tout en étant éblouis, Lewis regardait l'horizon en se faisant un peu d'ombre sur le visage avec son bras droit. Il tira un sourire amusé et abaissa son bras droit en se baignant dans les rayons de soleil.

'' Bon en route les gars !'' annonça Lewis en levant son bras vers le ciel.

'' Yeah !'' acclamèrent ces quatorze amis en même temps.

Alors que le bateau s'éloignait de Bartigo, au même moment sur le continent près de la base , un homme assez costauds avec de long cheveux violet, vêtue d'un t-shirt rayé à rayure verticale noire et blanche ainsi qu'un jean noir était caché sous une immense pierre près d'une toute petite colline rocheuse juste à côté de la base. Il avait également une ceinture de champion autour de sa taille. Il avait également un sac sur les épaules dont les anses étaient ramenés au niveau du buste et maintenu par un grand fermoir. Son visage était caché par une ombre se formant sur sa figure. Il avait l'air d'être blessé car il avait une respiration assez fragile. Il avait également un escargophone en main.

'' _Laffite à l'appareil_ '' dit soudainement une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

'' C'est...Burgess ! C'est moi !'' répondit l'homme costaud

'' _Burgess ! C'est toi ! Nous sommes allées à Dressrosa pour te récupérer mais tu n'étais pas là_ '' s'exclama l'homme se faisant appelé Laffite

'' Oui désolé. Je n'ai pas pu vous appeler, j'ai été inconscient un certain temps'' répondit Burgess

'' _Où diable étais-tu ? Où es-tu maintenant_ '' demanda Laffite

'' Maintenant...tout est blanc, c'est une île blanche comme neige. Je me suis caché dans la cale de ce bateau...Transmet-le au capitaine Teach ! Si on lance l'attaque maintenant, on peut obtenir une grande quantité d'armes !'' déclara Burgess avec un sourire amusé.

'' _C'est l'Amiral Teach, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?_ '' répliqua Laffite

'' Soyez sûr de prendre Doc Q avec vous ! Je suis gravement blessé''

'' _Burgess ! Accouche maintenant ! Où es-tu ?_ '' demanda une autre voix bien plus ferme à l'autre bout du fil

'' Je ne connais pas le nom de l'île. C'est un vrai trou paumé. Suivez ma carte de vie et venez ! Dragon et cet enfoiré de Sabo sont ici aussi ! Je l'ai trouvé ! C'est le quartier général de l'Armée Révolutionnaire !'' déclara Burgess en prenant un ton furieux dans sa voix.

 **(Plus tard en pleine mer)**

Sa faisait déjà deux heures que Lewis et son équipage avaient quitté la base révolutionnaire. Lewis se tenait à l'avant du bateau tout en ayant la carte de vie donner par Sabo en main. Kiwi maintenait toujours la barre et Lewis lui faisait des signes pour lui indiquer la direction à prendre. Quand aux autres, ils étaient tranquillement occupé dans leurs coins. Freddy, Tomura et Sosuke se faisaient une partie de carte, Kanade était assise sur le sol en train de lire, Pete était dans son atelier près de la salle des machines. Elina était en train d'aiguisé son trident et de blanchir son bouclier de glace. Uta était toujours au sommet du mats, mais il était en train de dormir de façon bruyante. Bouba était en train de compter les provisions, principalement son stocke de banane. Averell était en cuisine en train de faire le déjeuner. Billy était en train de gémir de douleur sur le sol à cause de sa fièvre, tandis que Aria et Ramsès étaient en train de rien faire. Myrtille quand à elle était en train de s'occuper de ces petits pousses de pommier qu'elle avait planter dans des pots fait de terre cuite.

Ramsès lâcha un soupir d'ennui tout en ayant sa tête retenu par sa main et regarda vers son capitaine.

'' On arrive quand ?'' demanda-t-il

'' On ne peut pas faire plus vite tant que le moteur solaire n'est pas encore prêt'' répondit Aria avec un sourire en regardant l'homme-poisson morbide.

'' Elle a raison, Pete nous préviendra quand le réservoir sera plein'' répondit Lewis en maintenant le cap grâce à sa carte de vie.

'' D'accord mais en attendant, on n'a rien à faire.'' marmonna faiblement Billy en ayant une main sur son front.

'' Ouais, une ch'tite crotte de galion de la marine suffirait à calmer notre ennui'' commenta Tomura en regardant ses cartes.

Soudain Averell surgit de la porte de la cuisine et avait une toque sur la tête ainsi qu'un tablier blanc et une petite cloche dans la main. Il l'a fit sonner plusieurs fois afin d'alerter tout le monde.

'' Le repas est prêt !'' alerta-t-il avec enthousiasme

'' Super j'ai une faim de loup moi !'' s'exclama Sosuke en faisant un énorme bond sur le pont de la superstructure du bateau au lieu de prendre les escaliers permettant d'atteindre la superstructure du bateau et d'accéder au première étage.

En peu de temps, tous l'équipage avait franchi la porte de la superstructure du première étage afin de pénétrer dans la cuisine, Kiwi lui était passé par la trappe au quatrième étage afin de parcourir les autres étages pour se rendre en cuisine. La cuisine était assez spacieuse et avait une énorme table couverte d'une nappe rouge dessus placé au centre de la pièce. Près de la porte, juste à droite de la grand table, il y avait un comptoir avec les matériaux de cuisine juste derrière.

Plein de plat était posé sur la table, assez pour nourrir tout le monde. Une fois s'y être installé tout le monde se mirent à dévorer la nourriture comme une meute de loup affamé. En à peine une demi-heure, tout le monde avait fini leurs assiettes. Malgré qu'Averell était un bon cuistot c'était le plus morfale du groupe, bien souvent il cuisinait plus que la normale rien que pour lui.

Tout le monde se penchait sur leurs chaise prenant le temps de digérer la délicieuse nourriture ingurgité. Lewis fouilla dans la poche de sa cape de révolutionnaire et en sortit une petite boîte métallique. Il l'ouvrit révélant qu'à l'intérieur, il y avait trois grosse carottes bien oranges. Il en prit une et commença à la grignoter en faisant beaucoup de bruit.

Myrtille qui était assise à côté de lui, lui lança un petit sourire accompagné d'un petit rire mignon.

'' Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu grignotes comme ça'' commenta-t-elle faisant étouffer Lewis qui cracha les morceaux en plein sur le visage de Freddy qui était assis à l'autre bout de la table en face de lui.

'' Pourquoi ça ? Je suis peut être un lapin mais je suis à 70% humain'' contredit Lewis un peu vexé

'' Je plaisantais, après tout c'est ta nature d'être comme ça, je te rappelle que tu es un Minks.'' répondit Myrtille avec un sourire.

'' Je doute que tout les Minks soient comme moi'' répondit Lewis avec un doute

'' Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais côtoyer d'autre Minks ? Tu ne sais rien d'eux ? Pourtant on en a croisé pendant qu'on était en mission de sauvetage pour secourir les esclaves qui devaient être vendu pour les Dragons Céleste ? '' demanda Ramsès assez surpris

'' Oui je ne sais rien d'eux, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'ils sont vendu assez chers sur le marché. Je sais que j'ai des parents qui sont Minks mais à vrai dire je n'ai jamais pensé à aller les retrouver, puisque le monde est vaste. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas où les Minks peuvent résider habituellement est ce que vous savez quelque chose vous ?'' demanda Lewis en jetant des regards curieux à ses amis. Certains secouèrent la tête tandis que Kanade leva la main tout en ne détournant pas son regard du livre qu'elle lisait.

'' Tu sais quelque chose ?'' demanda Lewis

'' Je ne peux pas te répondre plus en détails, mais quand je suis tombé sur un bouquin qui parlait justement d'eux, j'ai appris que les Minks s'étaient tous réuni à un seul endroit du monde, l'île de Zou'' répondit Kanade surprenant Lewis.

'' L'île de Zou ?'' demanda Aria dans la curiosité

'' T'as des infos sur cette île ?'' demanda Lewis assez enthousiasmé d'en savoir plus sur son espèce. Depuis qu'il était né, Lewis avait été séparé de sa famille ,et en grandissant il avait fini par oublier tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa vie d'antan. Il n'avait jamais pensé à en savoir plus sur ce qu'il était jusqu'à maintenant. Il était un Minks qui a fini par devenir pirate et ensuite un révolutionnaire, sa vie était bien différente de celle d'un Minks normale, surtout qu'il en avait croisé certain quand ils libéraient des esclaves à des marchands qui les vendaient à un prix coûtant. Kanade répondit à sa question en secouant la tête.

'' Désolé Lewis, mais apparemment l'île de Zou est un lieu inconnu aux yeux du monde, seuls les plus chanceux peuvent trouver l'île. Cette île possède apparemment aucune coordonnée géographique pour la trouver.'' répondit la fille aux cheveux bleu surprenant certain.

'' _Une île qui se déplace ! Comment c'est possible ?_ '' demanda Kiwi légèrement surpris

'' Aucune idée, tout ce que l'on sait c'est que c'est un mystère'' répondit Kanade

Lewis abaissa la tête, un peu abattu par la nouvelle mais au fond il n'était point déçu car il avait toute la vie devant lui pour trouver cette île. Tous ce qui l'importait pour l'instant était de réussir sa mission, trouver César Clown et l'interroger sur le trafic d'arme. Soudain, une secousse fut ressentie sur tout le bateau, faisant éjecter l'équipage de leurs chaises. Tout le monde était dès à présent sur le sol en train de gémir de douleurs. Freddy se releva sur ces genoux et grogna de frustration.

'' Bordel de merde ! Qu'est ce que c'était ?'' demanda-t-il fermement.

Tout de suite après, tout le monde sortit à l'extérieur pour découvrir la cause de ces secousses. Depuis la superstructure, ils virent un navire géant au loin. Il avait plusieurs tourelles à canon et avait des voiles avec les initial '' Marine'' dessiné dessus. On pouvait voir tous l'équipage qui étaient assez nombreux, rassemblé sur le pont du navire avec les armes en mains.

'' Un navire de la Marine !'' s'exclama Myrtille

Lewis avait un regard impassible et sourit tout d'un coup de façon amusé en regardant le navire ennemi qui se dirigeait tous droit vers eux.

'' Ils ont dû voir notre drapeaux et n'ont même pas cherché à savoir à qui ils avaient affaires''

en déduit Lewis en gardant son sourire amusé.

'' Quelles imbéciles'' murmura Kanade en gardant son regard habituel.

'' Freddy ! Kiwi !'' prévenu Lewis en attirant l'attention de l'homme au chapeau brun et au golem de pierre à salopette.

'' Oui Capitaine !''

'' Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ?'' demanda le lapin gris. Les deux commencèrent à sourire de façon amusé enfin seulement Freddy puisque Kiwi avait un regard de pierre sans ressentir la moindre expression.

'' Ah et au faîtes, essayer de piquer leurs butins parce qu'on est à sec en berrys.'' ordonna Bouba avec amusement.

'' _Compris vieux !_ '' répondit Kiwi. Le golem ouvrit soudainement sa main et la tendit à Freddy. Il sauta sur la paume de sa main et le golem commença à tourner sur lui-même.

D'un coup il envoya Freddy tout droit sur le navire ennemi. Alors que ce dernier volait rapidement dans les airs, il croisa ses bras devant lui et soudain entre ces doigts en sortit trois paire de griffes en acier bien aiguisé. Il décroisa ces bras et les laissa tomber vers l'arrière de son corps et quand il était proche du navire, il disparut à une vitesse fulgurante et réapparut derrière plusieurs soldat de la marine et les trancha sans les tuer en à peine quelques secondes.

Les soldats tombèrent à terre et les autres regardaient le pirate avec des regards rancuniers. Freddy sourit de façon infâme à eux et courut tout droit vers eux. Les soldats de la marine ripostèrent en tirant avec leurs fusils sur lui, mais Freddy les esquiva comme le ferait un animal sauvage.

En quelque seconde, il passa aux travers du barrage ennemis en découpant leurs armes en mille morceaux et en leurs infligeant une douleur insupportable à leurs doigts. Ils tombèrent tous à genoux dans la douleur.

'' Quelle infâme pirate !'' hurla l'un d'entre eux dans la douleur

'' Il fait partit de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs'' prévenu un autre dans l'agonie

'' L'équipage des X-Vengeurs !'' s'exclamèrent une grande partie des soldats.

Dans la cale du navire, tous les murs et le sol étaient recouvert de soldats vaincus avec du sang coulant de leurs dos avec leurs vêtements à moitié déchirer. À l'autre bout du couloir de la cale, Freddy se tenait devant une grande porte en bois. Il arracha la béquille de la porte avec ces griffes et ouvrit la porte révélant un énorme coffre aux trésor avec des tonnes de richesses dedans. Il pensait que le coffre serait difficile à transporter pour lui, alors il eut une meilleur idée en tête. Il trancha le plafond de la cale créant un énorme trou sur le pont qui fit d'ailleurs tomber les soldats qui avaient le malheur de se trouver juste au-dessus.

Le navire des X-Vengeurs s'approcha du navire ennemi qui était maintenant sans danger. L'équipage s'approcha de la rambarde en regardant les soldats ennemis éparpillé sur le pont de leurs navire.

'' On dirait que vous êtes tombé sur des mauvais pigeons hein ?'' demanda Elina avec son sourire amusé caché sous son costume.

Kiwi sauta par-dessus la rambarde du bateau et atterrit sur le pont du navire de la Marine et aida Freddy à porter le gros coffre à trésor. Freddy s'accrocha au bois du coffre en plantant ses griffes dedans tandis que Kiwi le portait sur ses bras. Alors que les deux rentraient sur leurs navires, les soldats battues commencèrent à gémir de douleur et chacun les regardait partir avec les sourcils froncer.

'' Saleté de pirate ! Tous les même, des vrais truand de pacotille'' marmonna l'un d'entre eux. Pas de bol pour lui parce que les soient disant pirate qu'il insultait venait de l'entendre et ce tournèrent vers eux en leurs lançant des regards rancuniers.

Les soldats déglutirent en voyant la colère dans les yeux des pirates. Lewis s'approcha plus près de la rambarde et ce pencha dessus. Il scrutait du regard les soldats cloué au sol en tirant un sourire amusé.

'' Nous des truands ? Alors désolé mais on pourrait dire la même chose pour vous, connard de marionnette.'' répondit Lewis à leurs regards.

'' Saloperie ! Sachez que vous le regrettez quand on fera part à nos supérieur, vous serez traqué par nos généraux et vous regretterez de nous avoir attaquer !'' hurla un deuxième soldat.

'' Vos généraux de merde ne nous font pas peur. Et puis désolé mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous rentrerez à Marineford de sitôt'' dit-il surprenant un grand nombre de soldat.

'' QUOI ?'' demandèrent-ils avec un regard effrayé.

'' Tomura !'' appela Lewis en désignant le jeune homme avec les mains réincarnée attaché sur son corps.

'' Bien'' répondit-il que tout d'un coup, il tapa dans ses mains en les joignant entre-elle. Un vent violent commença à se lever et sa veste en cuir flottait derrière lui.

Soudain une énorme ombre surplomba le ciel, plongeant le navire de la Marine dans l'obscurité et les soldats vaincu regardaient l'objet inconnu au-dessus d'eux avec un regard effrayé. Pendant ces instant, le navire des X-Vengeurs s'éloigna du bateau ennemis et l'objet au-dessus d'eux commença à tomber sur eux. Les soldats pensaient que c'était la fin des haricots pour eux et ils avaient à l'instant qu'une seule pensée en tête.

'' _Tout est fini !_ ''

Le navire de la Marine coula dans l'océan avec tous son équipage à bord et ne revint jamais à la surface.

Alors que la présence du navire de la Marine avait complètement disparut de la surface, le navire des X-Vengeurs continuait encore sa traversé de Grand Line.

Tout l'équipage était sur le pont devant la superstructure avec Lewis positionné juste en face d'eux sur le coffre.

'' Bien comme convenu, on va faire un partage du butin'' annonça-t-il en étant debout sur le coffre avec les mains sur les hanches.

'' Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt et je vous assure que c'est un sacré butin que j'ai dégoté alors pas de commentaire OK ?'' prévenu Freddy d'un ton ferme en faisant surgir les griffes métallique de sa main droite.

Lewis ouvrit le coffre, offrant aux autres un aperçu de toute les richesses qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. La lumière de l'or était tellement grande qu'elle éblouit la moitié de l'équipage. Il y avait énormément de pièce mais il y avait aussi des colliers en pierre précieuse ainsi que d'autre objet de valeur, tous fais en or pur avec toutes sortes de pierre précieuse en supplément.

Tout l'équipage avait les yeux qui pétillaient à la vue de toutes ces richesses. Pete s'approcha du coffre et prit une pièce d'or dans sa main et la mâchouilla ensuite entre les dents pour tester la qualité du métaux pour s'assurer si c'était du vrai or ou du toc.

'' Crache-ça toi ! On fait les parts égales entre nous comme convenu, et rappelez vous, cette or doit servir uniquement pour de quoi vivre, l'entretien du navire, et le distribuer aux plus pauvres, chose quotidienne en temps que révolutionnaire'' rappela Lewis tout en essayant d'être clair avec eux.

'' T'inquiète pas ! À chaque butin que l'on a piqué à la Marine dans le passé il n'y a jamais eu de désobéissance sur le serment du révolutionnaire qu'on avait formulé entre nous n'est ce pas?'' demanda Aria en se tournant vers les autres qui se tenaient derrière elle. Tous hochèrent la tête avec accord.

Soudain, Kiwi entendit des bruits de vagues et se dirigea vers la rambarde et baissa la tête en regardant en bas.

'' _Eh venez voir ça !_ '' dit-il d'un ton surpris attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui et se penchèrent à leurs tours sur la rambarde en regardant en dessous-d'eux.

Ils y avaient une meute de sept mouettes qui flottaient sur l'eau et le plus insolite encore, c'était qu'il y avait un lapin rose parmi eux.

'' Sa vous paraît normal, un lapin dans une famille de mouette ?'' demanda Uta en tirant un regard confus de façon comique

'' Il a peut être été adopté ?'' proposa Myrtille en se grattant le menton. Lewis gratta son petit nez rose avec doute tout en plissant les yeux.

'' OUH je n'aime pas du tout ça, le partage se sera pour plus tard.'' conseilla-t-il en s'éloignant de la rambarde et courut vers le coffre. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et se plaça ensuite devant le coffre et d'un coup son main droite fut entouré d'une substance noire et brillant. Il frappa le coffre avec son poing droit, poussant ainsi le coffre à l'intérieur de la cuisine.

Soudainement, une corde avec un crochet surgit de l'eau et des hommes-poissons surgirent de l'eau avec des coutelas en mains. Ces hommes-poissons étaient des hommes croisée avec des hippocampes. Ils étaient tous de couleur de peaux vert, avec le torse qui était à peine un peu plus clair. Ils avaient une bouche de forme tubulaire comme les hippocampes normaux. Au lieux de jambes, ils étaient muni de petite patte d'amphibiens avec des palmes et la queue préhensile d'un hippocampe dans le derrière juste au-dessus des fesses. Ils étaient vêtu d'un simple t-shirt de musculation noir et avait tous des yeux rouges profonds sans iris ni pupille, avaient tous un bandana bleu sur le crâne. Leurs mains ce contentaient seulement des même nageoires que ceux des hippocampes.

Sept d'entre eux surgirent sur le pont avec une petite casquette en forme de mouette sur la tête tandis que la dernière personne qui sauta sur le navire était un petit bonhomme recouvert d'un poil orange qui cachait tous son corps sauf les bras, les jambes et les yeux. Il avait des bottes cavalières noires aux pieds et portait un chapeaux de pirate noir pointu sur la tête avec un ruban violet entourant la bosse du chapeaux ainsi qu'une veste sans manches noir sur le haut du corps. Il avait la peaux clair et était maigre au niveau des bras. Il avait un nez extrêmement pointue et assez long. Il avait des lunettes rondes avec les lentilles qui étaient de couleur bleu turquois cachant ses yeux. Il avait de long sourcils roux et avait des manchettes violettes autour des poignées ainsi qu'un crochet sur la main droite.

Il enleva la poupée de lapin qu'il avait sur la tête et toute à coup son crochet se changea en scie circulaire. Il tira un sourire psychotique sur son visage tout en approchant sa scie en face du visage.

Les membres des X-Vengeurs se mirent en position de combat prêt à attaquer, tandis que Lewis ferma vite la porte de la cuisine pour cacher la présence du trésor.

'' Alors Lewis !'' appela soudainement une voix masculine venant au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête vers le haut pour voir quelqu'un positionné sur les escaliers qui montaient jusqu'à la salle de commande de la superstructure du bateau au quatrième étage. C'était un homme-poissons de type hippocampe, avec les écailles et la peau rouge avec le torse qui était à peine plus clair presque de la couleur jaune. Ces mains étaient des nageoires d'hippocampe de couleur violet. Sa bouche était de forme tubulaire et avait la queue préhensile juste au dessus des fesses comme les hippocampes normaux. Il avait les même pattes amphibiennes sauf qu'il portait des bottes cavalières de couleur mauve. Il avait les yeux bruns et avait une ceinture autour de la taille avec un sabre rangé dans son fourreau. Il portait aussi un chapeaux de corsaire violet sur la tête accompagné d'une longue plume violette attaché sur la bosse du chapeaux. Il se tenait sur les escaliers avec une main sur la pommeau de son sabre. Il avait un sourire narquois sur le visage.

'' On fait des cachottiers à son rival de toujours ! En piquant mon butin ?'' marmonna-t-il d'un ton présomptueux. Lewis sursauta et tira ensuite un regard furieux quand soudain sa main fut recouverte d'électricité.Cette technique était celle que les Minks acquirent dès la naissance.

'' RRRHH BIG BOSS !'' hurla-t-il en courant avec férocité vers le pirate homme-poissons nommé Big Boss. L'hippocampe sortit son sabre de son fourreau et commença à contrer tous les assauts du Minks.

Pendant ce temps les autres attaquaient les hommes de Big Boss. Kiwi avait deux d'entre eux dans les bras et il les balança par dessus bord mais ces derniers remontèrent sur le pont en peut de temps, quand soudain, le golem de pierre sortit une énorme tronçonneuse rouge de sa salopette et d'un geste horizontale, il créa une vague de vent qui fit valdinguer les deux hommes-poissons les envoyant par-dessus bord.

Un autre était en train de gainer son coutelas vers Aria quand soudain cette dernière sauta dans les airs et plongea sur l'homme-poisson en le plaquant au sol quand soudain Billy arriva juste au-dessus de lui et posa les paumes de ces mains sur ces joues écailleuse. L'homme-poisson sentit soudainement une douleur insupportable faisant chauffé la peaux de ces joues. Il jeta un regard à Aria qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui et déglutit tout un coup en voyant la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn en train de tirer un regard effrayant et psychotique avec les dents pointues et avec la pupille des yeux rétrécis. Son sourire était le plus effrayant du monde.

'' Un mouvement et t'es mort la poiscaille'' dit-elle avec un ton dément.

De l'autre côté du navire, Freddy avait tranché deux des hommes-poissons qui étaient sur le sol dans l'agonie. Soudain un autre arriva juste derrière lui quand soudain ce dernier sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le col par derrière. C'était Elina qui fit tourner l'homme-poisson sur lui même et elle lui mit plusieurs coup de bouclier sur le crâne. Ensuite elle posa les lames de son trident sur le torse de l'hippocampe et soudain de la glace commença à se former sur son corps, le recouvrant et le figeant complètement sur place.

Elle abaissa son trident et donna un pouce levé à Freddy dans la satisfaction qui répondit à son geste avec un pouce levé lui aussi.

Le petit bonhomme poilu était contre la rambarde du bateau dans la peur avec un hippocampe juste à côté de lui avec son coutelas tenu fermement dans sa nageoire.

'' Voyons, pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas vos fruit du démons contre nous ?'' demanda le petit bonhomme d'un ton présomptueux.

'' On vous a déjà battu des centaines de fois, alors on connaît parfaitement bien votre niveau. Vous ne vous êtes pas améliorer depuis notre première confrontation, pas vrai Édouardo ?'' commenta Tomura avec les mains sur les hanches avec Uta, Sosuke et Ramsès qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Édouardo serra les dents de frustration et tandis sa scie circulaire en direction des quatre révolutionnaire.

'' Vous rigolerez moins quand on mettra la main sur votre butin.'' dit-il en courant vers Tomura. Ce dernier esquiva en un éclair et tapa la nuque de Édouardo avec le côté de sa main faisant tomber dans les pommes le petit bonhomme poilus. Ils se retournèrent pour voir que l'hippocampe s'était volatilisé.

Effectivement, ce dernier était devant la porte de cuisine et l'ouvrit en voyant le coffre juste devant lui. Il lâcha un sourire satisfait quand soudain, il se fait prendre un coup par derrière en tombant dans les pommes. L'homme-poisson était maintenant inconscient sur le sol. Derrière lui, Kanade avait sa jambe droite levée en l'air recouvert de la même substance noire qu'avait le poing de Lewis avant le commencement de l'abordage. Elle resta dans cette position tout en ayant un visage impassible. Elle soupira ensuite d'ennui.

'' Quelle bande d'imbécile...mérite seulement de bouffer mes chaussures.'' marmonna-t-elle sans changer d'expression.

Pendant ce temps, Lewis et Big Boss se poussaient entre eux avec Big Boss qui tenait son sabre horizontalement et Lewis avait ses deux mains recouvert du fluide de l'armement sur la lame de son sabre tout en dégageant quelques étincelles. Tous les deux se regardèrent avec amusement.

'' OH on dirait que c'est moi qui touche le grelot'' dit Lewis

'' Pour une fois que tu touches autre chose que le fond'' dit-il en se moquant du lapin qui répondit en lâchant un grognement.

'' PARLE POUR TOI ! Poiscailles de mes deux !'' insulta Lewis en encaissant un énorme coup de poing sur la mâchoire de l'hippocampe le faisant tomber des escaliers.

Une fois en bas de la superstructure sur le pont, l'hippocampe fut plaquer au sol et électrocuter par la technique de Lewis.

'' Bon j'espère que t'as retenu la leçon, c'est mon butin !'' avertit Lewis avec fermeté

'' T'en fais pas la prochaines fois on reviendra et cette fois vous rigolerez moins quand j'aurai piquer votre butin. N'oublie pas que tu me dois celui que tu m'avais volé il y a longtemps.'' prévenu Big Boss en grognant de douleur

'' Tu l'avais obtenue malhonnêtement alors normal que je te l'ai volé.''

'' Hmph, tu devrais comprendre toi aussi, ne sommes-nous pas des pirates tous les deux ?'' demanda l'hippocampe d'un ton présomptueux

'' Peut-être mais par rapport à toi, je ne joue pas dans la même court'' répondit le Minks avec un regard impassible.

'' Bien vous avez trois secondes pour déguerpir sinon, on vous cuisine pour le repas de ce soir'' avertit Freddy en tenant l'un des hippocampes par la peau du cou.

'' Très bien, mais on reviendra'' répondit Big Boss avec Lewis qui le lâcha prise, le laissant plonger dans l'océan avec ses hommes, Édouardo, lui par contre était à cheval sur l'un d'entre eux.

'' Je sais !'' dit Lewis avec un regard désintéressé.

Tout le monde soupirèrent de soulagement assez content que les homme-poissons étaient enfin partit, maintenant leurs voyage pouvaient maintenant ce passer sans problème dérangeant.

Le butin fut en peut de temps distribuer en part égale à tout le monde et chacun reprirent leurs occupation quotidienne.

Alors que Lewis était allongé sur la rambarde à l'avant du navire tout en tenant la carte de vie de Sabo dans la main. Il entendit soudainement la voix de Pete depuis un tuyau d'évacuation qui descendait jusqu'en salle des machines. Ils en avaient à peu prêt quatre comme celui-là dissimuler sur le navire pour établir une communication entre la salle des machines et le pont du navire.

'' LEWIS LEWIS !'' la voix de Pete retentit dans le tuyau.

'' Qu'est ce qui se passe Pete ?'' demanda Lewis en tendant son oreille devant le trou du tuyau.

'' Après plusieurs heures de chargement, la batterie de mon nouveau moteur solaire est enfin pleine'' répondit le mécanicien au cheveux rose.

'' Super active-le !'' ordonna Lewis avec un sourire amusé.

'' Très bien'' répondit Pete depuis la salle des machines. Il était en ce moment assis devant un panneau de commande et il appuya sur un bouton qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui et soudainement un bruit de démarrage se fit entendre sur tout le navire.

Lewis monta vite à la salle des commandes pour aider Kiwi à naviguer dès que le moteur sera mit en route. Tout le monde avait été avertit de l'activation du nouveau moteur mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une sacré surprise dès le démarrage.

Le propulseur à l'arrière du navire commença à faire jaillir une boule lumineuse et après que le bruit commença à retentir de plus en vite, la boule explosa faisant cracher une flamme blanche au propulseur.

En un éclair, le bateau fut propulser à une vitesse fulgurante. La vitesse était telle que le bateau naviguait en faisant un wheeling exactement comme une bicyclette.

Les membres de l'équipage qui avait d'être dehors, s'accrochèrent comme des fous à la rambarde, au mat ou alors aux voiles. Uta était prêt à lâcher car ce dernier était en train de lâcher prise le sommet du mat. Juste en bas, Ramsès, Tomura, Freddy, Sosuke, Billy, Averell et Bouba se tenaient sur le mat, tandis que les quatre filles étaient cloués contre le mur vert pâle de la superstructure du navire.

Lewis, Kiwi et Pete quand à eux était tranquillement à leurs poste sans trop ressentir la pression que procurait la vitesse du moteur. Pete était assis sur son tableau de bord en train de rire diaboliquement tout en faisant des crochets avec ces mains.

'' ALLEZ FAIT VOIR CE QUE T'AS DANS LE VENTRE ! VAS-Y !'' cria-t-il avec folie en montrant ces dents pointues.

Tout le monde sur le pont essayait de supporter au mieux la pression du vent. La peau des joues commencèrent à gonfler les forçant à ouvrir la bouche et maintenant leurs expression sur le visage n'était plus de la peur mais une grimace tout à fait dérangeante. Uta lâcha prise et vola jusqu'à l'arrière du navire presque à tomber dans l'océan.

'' UTA !'' s'exclamèrent tout le monde avec frayeur.

Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier s'accrocha à une corde venant du mat et retenant les voiles ensembles. Sa prise le fit glisser jusqu'en bas du bateau et ses chaussures commencèrent à toucher la surface de l'eau. Il commença à glisser sur la surface tout en tenant avec fermeté la corde. Après quelque mouvement dérangeant, Uta plia ses pieds laissant le talon glisser sur l'eau et ce dernier tira ensuite un sourire de joie à cause de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

'' Eh regarder ça les gars ! JE FAIS DU SKI NAUTIQUE !'' annonça-t-il avec amusement en faisant quelque figures, jusqu'à essayer celle sans les mains où il se tenait sur la corde avec les dents.

Lewis avait les yeux écarquillés en regardant le hublot donnant une vue sur l'avant du navire, il tenait toujours sa carte de vie dans la main et fixait la route en gardant tout le long la même expression sur le visage.

'' Prochaine à gauche'' marmonna-t-il que Kiwi fit tourner la barre à gauche faisant virer le bateau dans la direction convenu.

'' Ensuite à tribords !'' dit-il faisant tourner le bateau à droite et etc...

 **(Plus tard)**

Le bateau était toujours à pleine vitesse depuis plusieurs heures. Au fil que le bateau avançait, l'équipage commencèrent à sentir des nausées dérangeantes. Lewis se tenait sur le tableau de commande avec les joues gonflés avec un regard dégoûté.

'' _Lewis !...Nous ne...ne tiendrons plus longtemps_ '' prévenu Kiwi en tenant à peine debout sur la barre.

'' Oh je crois que...(glurp) Moi non plus je ne vais pas tenir.'' dit-il en étant prêt à dégueuler tous ses tripes. Il commença à ramper sur le sol prêt du tuyau reliant la salle des commandes et la salle des machines du bateau. Il mit sa main au sommet du tuyau pour l'aider à se mettre au niveau du trou et commença à parler dedans.

'' Arrête le moteur, je t'en supplie.'' supplia-t-il au mécanicien.

Pete appuya sur le même bouton qui avait servit à démarrer le moteur pour l'éteindre. Une fois fait, le navire s'arrêta brusquement en naviguant tranquillement sur les mers comme un navire normale.

Tout le monde s'était écroulé sur le sol, assez rassuré que le supplice était enfin terminé et tous haletait de douleur sur le sol essayant de se remettre de leurs émotions.

Freddy, Tomura et Sosuke était les plus malades car ils étaient complètement vert de peaux tous en lâchant des pleures tout en respirant faiblement. Juste à côté d'eux, Billy avait ses mains sur sa bouche, essayant de retenir le plus longtemps possible, tous ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

Après avoir tenu bon pendant longtemps, ce fut plus fort que lui car il commença à tous gerber juste à côté de ces trois amis avec qui ces derniers furent bien plus dégoûté et relâchèrent tous se qu'ils avaient dans la mer.

Les autres se comportaient assez bien, avec seulement un petit mal de crâne comme souci.

Ses derniers se relevèrent du sol tout en se tenant la tête dans la douleur.

'' Putain la prochaines fois, dîtes-moi de me taire quand je m'ennuie du voyage. Je ne veux plus subir ça à nouveau'' se plaignit Ramsès en marchant lentement faisant un petit tour du pont essayant de retrouver ces esprits.

Lewis sortit de la salle de commande est descendit les escaliers de la superstructure se dirigeant vers le pont prêt des autres.

'' Est ce que tout le monde va bien ?'' demanda-t-il avec inquiétude que ces amis répondirent avec un simple hochement de tête.

Ils entendirent soudainement un grand boum comme-si quelqu'un venait de tomber. Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'arrière du bateau en voyant Uta allonger sur le sol avec un regard vide sur le visage.

Il s'assit sur ses genoux et ses yeux commencèrent à tournoyer avec des étoiles qui faisait une ronde au-dessus de sa tête.

'' Oh...C'est jolie !'' murmura-t-il complètement dans les vapes.

'' WOAHOU VOUS AVEZ VU LA PUISSANCE DE MON BÉBÉ ! C'ÉTAIT COOL !'' hurla Pete en surgissant de la porte du première étage de la superstructure du bateau avec les bras levées en direction du ciel.

Sans dire ouf, Ramsès, Aria, Freddy, Uta et Bouba sautèrent sur lui comme des bêtes sauvages et commencèrent à piétiner le mécanicien de façon comique, créant de la fumée à cause de la bagarre.

'' ON a bien failli y passer à cause toi !'' cria Aria avec frustration.

Pete était maintenant allongé sur le sol avec plusieurs ecchymose et bleu sur le corps avec du sang qui coulait de son nez.

'' Très bien, peut être que je devrai faire quelque amélioration.'' marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

'' Bon pas le temps de ce préoccuper de ça, nous devons continuer'' avertit Elina en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

'' Je crois que se sera pas nécessaire'' dit soudainement Lewis d'un air pensif.

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda Averell en penchant légèrement la tête dans la confusion.

'' La carte de vie nous demande de faire demi-tour, ce qui veut dire que nous devons faire demi-tour.'' expliqua-t-il

'' _Je crois plus qu'on devrait amarrer ici_ '' proposa Kiwi en descendant les escaliers de la superstructure.

'' Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?'' demanda le lapin Minks légèrement surpris

'' _Parce que je pense que ça, pourra nous mettre la puce à l'oreille_ '' dit-il par télépathie en pointant du doigts le côté gauche du navire.

Tout l'équipage se tournèrent vers la direction indiqué par le golem et chacun haletèrent de surprise en voyant ce qu'ils y avaient juste devant eux.

C'était une silhouette gigantesque caché sous une brume épaisse. Après quelque seconde, la silhouette commença à être un peu plus visible dans le brouillard. La silhouette avait la forme de quelque chose de vivant. Après quelque questionnement, ils se rendirent compte que c'était un éléphant de plusieurs kilomètres de long et plusieurs mètres de hauteur jusqu'à atteindre le dessus des nuages. Sa peau semblait comme de la pierre et sur son dos on pouvait distinguer une énorme forêt qui avait poussé au sommet.

'' C'EST QUOI ÇA ?'' s'exclama Sosuke en lâchant regard surpris de façon comique en transpirant d'angoisse tout en étant impressionné par la taille de l'animal.

'' Il est énorme !'' s'exclama Myrtille avec un regard fasciné.

'' Attendez, vous trouvez pas que ça ressemble à une île ?'' demanda Kanade en se grattant le menton.

'' Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?'' demanda Aria en se retournant vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bleues.

'' J'ai parlé que dans le Nouveau Monde il y avait une île qui n'avait aucune coordonnée géographique et qui se déplaçait à travers une partie des océans du Nouveau Monde.'' expliqua-t-elle en plissant ses yeux.

'' Attends es-tu en train d'insinuer que cette île c'est ?'' demanda Bouba bouche bée en pointant du doigts l'éléphant géant.

'' Eh oui. Nous avons trouver l'île de Zou'' répondit la jeune fille en hochant la tête dans l'affirmation.

Lewis était surpris par la déclaration de son ami et jeta ensuite un regard à l'éléphant qui était en train de levé l'une de ses pattes avant afin d'avancer de façon très très très lente.

'' _Alors cette île géante...C'est chez moi !_ '' pensa-t-il avec un regard choqué sur son visage.

L'équipage des X-Vengeurs venait d'arriver sur une île totalement mystérieuse, dans ce lieu mystérieux, le capitaine Lewis allait enfin avoir les réponses qu'il espérait à propos de sa vie d'antan, mais ce qu'il allait découvrir allait être bien plus troublant que tous ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivant :**

 **Pete : D'après la carte de vie, le frère de Sabo se dirige vers nous**

 **Lewis : Vaut mieux que j'y aille seul**

 **Bouba : Désolé mais hors de question**

 **Tomura : Monter !**

 **Lewis : Bon salut, je vous préviens en cas de pépin**

 **Bouba : ATTENTION A LA RAZ-DE-MARÉE !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre Des Pirates Révolutionnaires :**

 **Sur le dos de l'éléphant**

* * *

 **Alors ça y est, c'est la fin de ce chapitre deux des Pirates Révolutionnaires. A vrai dire j'ai continué ce chapitre parce que les épisodes en version française de l'anime adaptant l'arc Zou étaient enfin sorti en France et j'étais curieux de voir quel résultat allait donner le doublage français. Du coup je suis un peu perplexe à propos du résultat car je suis assez satisfait des voix utiliser pour certains personnages Minks, principalement Carrot que je trouve toujours mignonne avec sa nouvelle voix. Par contre je suis carrément déçu même dégoûté du changement de doubleur dans le casting principal de la série, pour les personnages de Zoro, Nami, Brook, Franky et Robin. Plus déçu par la nouvelle voix de Zoro sa lui va franchement pas et celle de Franky va un peu prêt et celle de Brook colle à peu prêt à son seiyu japonais mais sans plus. Curieux quand même de voir la toute première doubleuse de Nami revenir redoublé son personnage après plusieurs année d'arrêt, à vrai dire sa première voix me plaisait mais j'avais commencé à m'habituer à la deuxième alors bien sûr ce fut difficile de me remettre dans le bain.**

 **En tous cas je ne sais pas quand est ce que je vais commencer à écrire le prochain chapitre car j'ai envie de mettre à jours certaines de mes autres histoires car ce chapitre-ci à été fait sur un coup de tête juste après avoir fini de regarder les épisodes en version française. Donc en faîte j'hésite entre publier quelque chapitre de ma fanfiction Hunter X Hunter que je n'ai pas bossé depuis Janvier ou encore publier le chapitre 4 de ma fanfiction Akame ga kill que j'ai presque fini ou encore continuer le chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction Owari no Seraph et de My Hero Academia. Et si j'ai aucune envie de continuer l'une d'entre elle, peut être que je commencerai un nouveau projet, en tous cas ça dépend de ma motivation car la mienne peut changer en peu de temps, par exemple je peux genre décider de continuer ma fanfiction Akame ga kill parce que je me suis remis à regarder les épisodes pendant une semaine entière et la semaine suivante je serai plus motiver à continuer ma fanfiction Nurarihyon no mago car j'avais envie de me remâter les épisodes. Eh ouais mes idéaux se comportent comme des girouettes.**

 **Soyez patient pour la sortie du prochain chapitre, vous avez été assez patient pour attendre celui-ci alors j'espère que vous pourrez patienter jusqu'à la prochaine mise à jours.**

 **C'est ainsi que je vous dis le mot de la fin, à bientôt et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions sur cette histoire. Sayonara tout le monde!**


	3. Sur le dos de l'éléphant

**Bonjour et bienvenu pour le chapitre trois des Pirates Révolutionnaires, je vous l'apporte finalement après quelques mois sans publication. Sa fait maintenant depuis mois de février que je n'avais pas donner signe de vie et je m'en excuse. Cette absence est justifiable pour plusieurs raison. Tout d'abord en raison d'une épreuves de Bac que j'avais passé fin mars que je devais réviser à fond pour y arriver mais d'un côté c'était une épreuve facultatif alors sa n'avait pas trop d'importance si je me loupais à celle-ci mais fallait que je donne le maximum pour me rattraper sur une épreuve comme celle-ci que de ne pas avoir tout les points au Bac (surtout en maths qui est ma matière la plus faible depuis que je suis arrivée en première) alors fallait au moins que je réussisse au maximum cette épreuve. Je ne connais pas encore le résultat mais je pense que se sera au dessus de 10 points parce que c'était une épreuve orale et le seule problème qu'il y a eu c'est que j'ai dû interrompre ma présentation à cause des 15 minutes instaurée par l'épreuve et autrement pour les questions des examinateurs je m'étais très bien débrouiller. Puis ensuite i peine une semaine j'ai passé l'écrit de français et avant hier j'ai passé l'épreuve orale alors vous comprenez que je devais à tout pris réviser pour les réussir.**

 **Ensuite la deuxième raison est que j'ai découvert de nouveau anime durant cette absence et je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur quelle histoire je devais me pencher, je voulais commencer une écriture sur Blood-C ou sur Corpse Party (l'anime que j'ai dû mettre sur logiciel de montage pour cacher le gore, le temps que je m'y habitue et qui finalement est devenu un de mes animes préféré) ou encore continuer Fairy Tail Alliance dans lequel sa fait maintenant deux ans que j'ai écrit cette histoire ou encore continuer celle-ci sur One Piece qui a maintenant un an. Mais maintenant que le bac de français est fini et que je puisse travailler sur mes fanfiction durant les grandes vacances alors c'est avec plaisir que je vous offre se chapitre.**

 **Alors j'ai eu un très bon commentaire me disant que vous êtes impatient de découvrir les fruits du démon qu'ont mangés les neuf membres de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs, je vous rappelle que six d'entre eux n'en ont pas mangé, si vous voulez savoir qui à manger un fruit du démon, aller jeter un coup d'œil à la fiche d'identité des membres de l'équipage des X-Vengeurs que j'avais écrite pour vous dans le chapitre 1 de cette histoire. Mais sachez que vous les découvrirez pas avant que Jack ne reviennent sur l'île et attaque Zunesha, ce moment sera celui où l'équipage brillera et que leurs fruits du démon seront dévoilés. Je sais que sa va prendre un temps mais l'arc Zou possède malheureusement peu de combat, je pense que pendant un chapitre j'introduirai le pouvoir de Lewis qui se produira légèrement pendant une fraction de seconde, laissant les Chapeaux de Pailles dans l'incompréhension ne sachant pas du tout de ce qui se sera passé et je sais absolument à quelle moment je vais introduire ce moment.**

 **Alors la dernière fois, on s'était arrêter au moment ou l'équipage débarque au pieds de l'éléphant géant de Zou. Alors ce chapitre marquera, la venu de Lewis sur l'île.**

 **Ah oui au faîtes, au niveau chronologie temporelle, entre Dressrosa et Zou, il y a eu une semaine d'écoulé entre le départ de Luffy de Dressrosa pour Zou. Quant aux Pirates des X-Vengeurs ils sont partis de Bartigo pour Zou durant la fin de la semaine et on put rattraper les Chapeaux de pailles en quelques heures grâce à leurs moteur solaires qui peut les faire naviguer à une vitesse bien plus supérieur à un navire ordinaire. Surtout normale que Luffy et son équipage arrive bien plus tard à Zou car ils naviguent avec l'équipage de Bartoloméo en plus il est dit qu'ils ne sont pas bon au niveau navigation alors normal que sa prennent plus de temps, surtout qu'avec le Thousand Sunny, ils gagneraient beaucoup plus de temps avec un Coup de Burst.**

 **Allez sans plus tarder ! Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Sur le dos de l'éléphant

Cela faisait deux heures que l'équipage des X-Vengeurs avait accosté sur l'île fantôme de Zou, haut perché sur le dos d'un gigantesque éléphant.

Lewis regardait sa carte de vie en calculant le temps que mettrait l'équipage du frère de Sabo à arriver. Il en avait déduit qu'ils arriveraient d'ici quatre heures.

Tout en étant dans ses pensées, il se mit à regarder l'éléphant géant avec un froncement de sourcils. A vrai dire, il n'en revenait pas qu'une telle chose existait dans le Nouveau Monde. Surtout que ce pachyderme géant était sa maison, celle où il n'y avait jamais remis les pieds pendant des années. Tout en fixant l'éléphant, ses pensées furent interrompu par Uta qui se tenait à son poste de vigie.

'' Les mecs, je vois un bateau accosté sur l'une des pattes de l'éléphant'' cria-t-il avec une lorgnette en main avec son œil regardant par le petit trou.

'' Fais voir ?'' demanda Bouba en grimpant sur le mat jusqu'à Uta pour regarder à son tour dans la lorgnette.

En effet, un bateau était bien amarrée aux pieds de l'éléphant. Le bateau était de type Brigantine Sloop, avec le pont qui était recouvert d'une sorte de pelouse verte et disposait de deux mats dont l'un avait au sommet, une tour d'observation. La proue ressemblait à celle d'une tête de lion, elle était jaune et la crinière autour était orange et ressemblait beaucoup à des pétales de fleur faisant presque penser à un soleil ou à un tournesol. Sur les côtés, il y avait plusieurs trappes pour les canon, mais aussi deux grosses trappes rondes sur les deux côtés du navire et un numéro rouge était dessiné dessus. Celui qu'il voyait était un 1. À l'arrière du bateau, il y avait un gouvernail juste en dessous d'un énorme propulseur qui se tenait à l'arrière presque semblable au bateau des X-Vengeurs. Il y avait également les infrastructure du navires, il y en avait deux, l'un avait un toit arrondie de couleur rouge donnant presque une forme cylindrique tandis que l'autre juste derrière ressemblait très portrait à la tour d'observation. Niveau de la taille, il semblait à peine moins grand que le leurs.

'' Ah ouais, sa veut dire qu'on nous a devancer et que sa annonce rien de bon'' dit le petit singe avec une légère inquiétude. Soudain, la lorgnette lui fut prit de force par Aria qui regarda à son tour dans la lorgnette. Elle aperçut le Jolly Roger du bateau qui était un crâne avec des cercles pour représenter le crâne et la bouche. Il avait un chapeau de paille avec un ruban rouge attaché autour de la bosse posé sur la tête et deux os formèrent une croix juste derrière la tête. Elle le reconnut tout de suite en voyant le chapeau de paille sur le crâne.

'' Mais non, sac à banane, c'est le bateau de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. '' répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

'' Mais comment c'est possible ? Le frère de Sabo est pourtant loin derrière nous !'' s'exclama Uta en état de choc.

En bas, Kanade commença à réfléchir et à chercher dans ses pensées se souvenant d'un détails.

'' Je crois qu'il était dit dans le journal d'il y a neuf jours que certains membre de son équipage était absent durant la bataille à Dressrosa contre la Don Quichotte Family'' en déduit-elle.

'' Donc tu pense que ceux qui n'était pas resté, c'était pour venir ici ?'' demanda Freddy qui était couché juste au pied du mat.

'' C'est la seule hypothèse possible oui'' répondit la fille aux cheveux bleu.

'' Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ?'' demanda Myrtille en croisant ses bras feuillus.

'' C'est simple ! On va grimper là-haut !'' annonça Freddy en sortant ces griffes.

'' Grimper là-haut ! On en aura pour des jours !'' interpella Sosuke dans le doute. Freddy se retourna vers lui avec un visage irrité contre l'ermite.

'' Quoi ? T'as quelque chose de prévue ces jours-ci abruti ? Demanda-t-il assez frustrée par sa remarque. Sosuke secoua la tête en réponse.

'' On va pas en faire du chichi non plus, je vais nous faire monter là-haut en un rien de temps'' annonça Tomura prêt à joindre ses mains ensemble quand soudain.

'' Non !'' répliqua Lewis. Tout le monde furent surpris et se tournèrent vers le Minks.

'' Quoi ? Non ?'' demanda Tomura

'' J'y vais, vous, vous restez ici'' annonça-t-il surprenant tous son équipage.

'' Mais enfin Lewis, t'es siphonnée ou quoi ? Pourquoi on devrait rester ici tandis que toi tu devrais monter là-haut ?'' demanda Freddy irrité par le comportement de son capitaine.

'' Parce que quoi qu'il se passe sur cette île, tout cela n'annonce rien de bon, et puis je suis un Minks, alors je leurs semblerait pas du tout menaçant lorsque j'irai à leurs rencontres, parce qu'il se peut que les Minks de cette île soient hostiles envers les hommes alors si on débarque tous ensemble, on est sûr de les intimider et vous serait pris en chasse.'' expliqua-t-il en gardant un regard ferme.

Son explication convaincu tout l'équipage qui refusèrent de s'y opposer tellement il avait raison. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas déclencher de conflit avec la race de Lewis, surtout avec ceux de sa terre natale.

Tout le monde restèrent silencieux quand soudain, l'un d'eux s'interpella.

'' Eh ! Je ne suis peut être pas un Minks, mais je ne suis pas aussi différent que vous, alors désolé mais je refuse de te laisser y aller tout seul. Alors je viens avec toi'' prévenu Bouba, les mains sur les hanches avec un visage sérieux.

Lewis soupira de défaite en admettant qu'emmener son petit ami le singe serait sans risque face aux Minks.

'' Très bien Bouba, tu peux venir avec moi, mais les autres rester ici jusqu'à nouvelle ordre'' ordonna-t-il avec autorité

'' Compris Capitaine !'' répondirent tous ses compagnons de voyages.

'' Au faîtes Tomura mon ''Non'' s'adressait aussi à toi, garde tes forces pour plus tard, ton fruit du démon pourrait être essentiel en cas de problème'' conseilla-t-il avec un sourire à la fin

'' Très bien, mais vous allez monter comment là-haut ?'' demanda l'homme aux mains réincarnées.

'' Facile, Pete tu peux sortir le canon à propulsion ?'' demanda-t-il au mécanicien au cheveux rose.

'' J'y vais'' répondit-il en descendant en salle des machines.

'' _Pourquoi utiliser le canon à propulsion_ '' demanda Kiwi avec son regard de pierre habituel.

'' On va entrer à l'intérieur, le canon va nous propulser assez haut dans le ciel et j'atterrirai sur l'éléphant un peu plus près du sommet'' expliqua Lewis en regardant le sommet du pachyderme.

Tout le monde pensait dans leurs tête que c'était du suicide et qu'ils en survivraient pas, lui et Bouba. Mais ils avaient confiance en leurs amis Minks et capitaine.

Alors qu'il finissait d'en parler, le canon à propulsion sortit d'une trappe présente sur le plancher du pont. Le canon était assez long et grand pour envoyer Lewis et Bouba assez loin.

Après ça, Lewis et Bouba allèrent s'équiper pour escalader l'éléphant et Averell eu le temps de donner un sac de provisions aux deux pirates avant que ce dernier n'en prenne une bouchée par gourmandise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lewis et Bouba entrèrent dans le canon avec Bouba qui se réfugia à l'intérieur du sac de Lewis.

Avant que Pete prépare la mise à feu en direct, le Minks donna des instructions à tout son équipage tel un vrai capitaine.

'' Pendant que je serai là-haut, vous, vous n'intervenez pas tant que j'en ai pas donné l'ordre, si l'équipage des Chapeau de paille arrivent sur l'île ne faîtes rien. Je vous donnerait de mes nouvelles par escargophone compris ?'' demanda-t-il avec autorité.

'' Oui capitaine !'' répondirent ces amis en levant la tête haute. Lewis leurs fit un signe de tête avec un sourire

'' Mets en marche Pete !'' ordonna Lewis avec un ton pas du tout rassuré en descendant plus profondément dans le canon .

Pete tourna une manivelle tout en regardant dans un viseur qui sortait du plafond de sa cabine. Il visa le sommet de l'éléphant pour être sûr que Lewis et Bouba y arrivent sans fautes.

De la sueur coulait sur son front alors qu'il était prêt à appuyer sur le bouton de mise à feu. Il attendit quelque seconde et pressa sur le bouton avec toute la force du doigt.

'' KAWA BONGA !'' cria-t-il en lâchant une grande quantité d'air de ses poumons.

Le canon propulsa les deux pirates très haut dans le ciel. Les autres s'étaient bouché les oreilles et fermé leurs yeux pour ne pas voir et entendre le boucan causé par le tir.

'' Vous croyez que sa va aller ?'' demanda Myrtille dans l'inquiétude.

'' Ne t'en fais pas, je leur est donner un grappin pour qu'ils puissent s'accrocher à l'éléphant et qu'ils puissent atterrirent sans risques. '' répondit Elina en donnant un coup de pouce rassuré à son ami aux cheveux feuillus.

'' Ah c'était pour ça la ficelle ? Parce que j'en ai couper un bout pour mon scoubidou'' répliqua soudainement Averell en sortant un scoubidou de sa poche qui était fait avec de la ficelle de corde.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui en lâchant des cri d'horreur de façon comique en ayant les yeux qui sortaient de leurs boîtes crâniennes. Freddy courra vers lui en sortant ses griffes.

'' JE VAIS LE DEMOLIR !'' cria-t-il avec fureur en donnant des lacération violente au cuisinier gourmand, niais et idiot.

Dans les airs, Lewis et Bouba supportaient toutes la pression exercé par l'air leurs faisant faire des grimaces dérangeante.

'' Bon prépare toi Lewis, on va atterrir !'' hurla-t-il pour que son amis simiesque l'entend bien. Il se prépara à sortir le grappin de sa ceinture et de prendre la corde dans le sac mais il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que la corde n'était plus qu'une ficelle de trente centimètre de longueur.

'' Averell'' murmura-t-il lentement en fronçant les sourcils. Bouba tourna la tête vers son capitaine et en voyant la longueur de la corde, il regarda l'horizon avec un air ennuyer

'' Bon ben il y a plus qu'une chose à faire'' marmonna-t-il en croisant le regard de son capitaine qui hocha la tête en réponse.

'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !'' crièrent-ils tous les deux, en tombant dans le vide frôlant presque la peaux rocheuse de l'éléphant géant.

'' ILS VONT TOMBER !'' cria Myrtille avec les yeux écarquillé d'horreur.

'' Je m'en occupe !'' rassura Pete depuis sa cabine. Il se mit soudainement à taper sur les boutons de son panneau de commande. À l'extérieur, une trappe s'ouvrit sur le sol et en sortit un canon avec un grappin sortant du canon. Il appuya sur un bouton rouge et lança le grappin qui s'agrippa aux sommets de l'éléphant.

'' LEWIS, LA CORDE !'' prévenu Bouba en lui montrant la corde qui partait du bateau jusqu'au sommet de l'éléphant.

'' SUPER !'' cria Lewis avec joie, soudainement il utilisa sa capacité Electro qui se chargea depuis ses mains et se propulsa vers la corde en lançant ses éclairs vers l'arrière afin que lui et Bouba puissent se propulser et atteindre la corde.

Alors qu'ils volaient, Lewis tendit son bras et attrapa la corde avec succès. Il fit quelque acrobatie sur la corde jusqu'à qu'il puisse se sentir en équilibre sur cette dernière.

'' C'est bon, ils sont tiré d'affaire'' annonça Uta à travers sa lorgnette.

'' YES SUPER !'' cria Aria avec joie

'' On vous souhaite bonne chance les mecs !'' hurla Freddy avec un sourire, et qui était juste à côté d'un Averell tout égratigné et à moitié dénudée.

Après quelques petites minutes, Lewis commença à parcourir la corde jusqu'au sommet de l'éléphant, il a également utilisé sa technique de Minks pour accélérer le mouvement et arriver sur le dos de l'éléphant avant la tombé de la nuit.

Il leur à fallut environ une heure pour enfin arriver au sommet, si Lewis n'avait pas décidé d'utiliser sa technique, ils en auraient peut-être eux pour quatre heures au lieu d'une.

En voyant le bout de la corde, Lewis se sentit enthousiaste d'y être enfin arriver parce que ces bras commençaient à flancher et avait grandement besoin de les reposer. Une fois le bout de la corde atteint, il remarqua que Pete l'avait envoyer s'accrocher sur le tronc d'un des arbres de la forêt immense qui se tenait devant eux.

Lewis mit enfin une patte sur le dos de l'éléphant mais cela signifiait aussi pour lui de mettre une patte sur sa terre natale depuis des années. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'arbre où était planté le grappin et l'arracha du tronc pour qu'ensuite la manivelle qui faisait revenir la corde au bateau puisse s'activer afin que Pete puisse récupérer le grappin et ranger le canon.

Une fois détacher, la corde retourna progressivement au canon et tomba du dos de l'éléphant jusque dans la mer. Bien sûr, Lewis espère que son équipage n'aura pas de souci avec sa car il redoutait que le grappin s'attache à quelque chose dans l'eau empêchant ainsi le retour de la corde sur le navire.

Après avoir attendu que la corde descende de l'éléphant, il se tourna ensuite vers la grande forêt derrière lui. Elle semblait immense et se prolongeait indéfiniment, sûrement jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'éléphant.

Intrigué par la forêt, il tourna la tête pour demander son avis à Bouba mais il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce dernier roupiller dans son sac. Lewis tira un regard agacé et décrocha son sac de ses épaules et le retourna pour faire tomber Bouba du sac.

'' Terminus, le voyage est fini, tout le monde sort de l'appareil et ce mettent en marche.'' annonça-t-il avec un regard ennuyé de façon comique.

'' Bouh, tu pouvais pas me subir un réveil léger au lieu d'un réveil militaire'' se plaignit Bouba en se frottant les fesses pour soulager la douleur de sa chute.

'' Désoler mais moi j'ai subit pendant plus d'une heure les crampes aux bras tandis que toi tu te morfondais dans le sac en train de piquer un roupillon alors maintenant qu'on est au sommet du dos de l'éléphant tu vas me faire un plaisir de marcher un peu pigé ?'' demanda Lewis en gardant son regard ennuyer de façon comique en fixant le petit singe à chapeau de cow-boys rouge

'' Je te rappelle que toi tu fais un mètre trente de plus que moi, alors désolé mais quand je marcherai t'aura à peine utiliser tes forces que moi je serai déjà épuisé'' répliqua Bouba avec fermeté de façon comique.

'' Ben tu monteras sur mes épaules'' répondit Lewis avec un air impassible

'' Pff d'accord mais t'as intérêt de tenir ta promesse'' mis en garde le petit singe à son capitaine. Les deux se retournèrent ensuite pour faire face à la forêt.

'' Tu crois que les Minks possèdent une ville dans cette vaste jungle ?'' demanda Bouba en levant un de ses sourcils dans la curiosité.

'' Les Minks sont très malin mais je m'attends peut-être à trouver des bâtiments dans les arbres où encore une cité caché au fin fond de la forêt.'' proposa Lewis en fixant le vaste étendu d'arbre devant lui.

'' Bon et c'est quoi le plan ?'' demanda Bouba

'' On va tout d'abord essayer d'approcher les Minks de manière pacifique afin qu'il puisse nous faire assez confiance, parce que rappelle toi que les Minks se montrent très hostile envers les humains. Alors, ils feront plus confiance aux autres si ils apprennent qu'on est avec eux. Mais c'est pas le plus important, on est avant tous ici, pour pouvoir rencontrer les chapeaux de pailles et poser des questions à leurs otages, le scientifique César Clown pour régler ce trafic d'arme et en avoir le cœur net.'' expliqua Lewis

'' Tu as raison, les révolutionnaires passent avant tous le reste'' répondit Bouba dans l'affirmation.

'' Bon allez, explorons cette forêt !'' annonça Lewis qu'ils s'enfoncèrent ensuite tous les deux dans la grande forêt.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils prirent un énorme sentier qui traversait la forêt, d'ailleurs elle en regorgeait des dizaines car ces derniers se formaient à cause de la surélévation des racines des arbres qui formaient un énorme creux entre chaque arbres permettant ainsi la formation de sentier.

Lewis et Bouba marchèrent durant plusieurs minutes à parcourir l'un d'eux sans trop savoir où se rendre.

Soudainement, ils se rendirent compte que le chemin commençait à descendre de plus en plus. En effet, ils étaient en train de descendre une descente, mais le plus important encore c'était la merveilleuse vu que leurs donnaient une ouverture produite par les arbres.

Devant eux à l'horizon, ils pouvaient voir les arbres s'étendre encore plus loin leur faisant comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parcourut une bonne partie du dos de l'éléphant. Mais le plus impressionnant encore, un énorme arbre en forme de baleine poussait en plein milieu des arbres, donnant une importance au lieu qu'ils étaient en train d'admirer.

'' J'ai jamais vu un arbre aussi grand et volumineux'' dit Bouba dans l'admiration

'' Moi, non plus, il faut quand même l'avouer, cette endroit est magnifique'' répondit Lewis d'un ton enthousiasmé.

'' Réjouis-toi que c'est quand même ta terre natale, tu as de la chance d'avoir passé ton plus jeune âge ici'' dit Bouba.

'' En effet, j'ai de la chance mais je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de mon ancienne vie ici, je me rappelle même pas de qui sont mes parents, comment je m'appelais avant, ni si j'avais des frères et sœurs'' avoua Lewis en baissant la tête

'' Bien sûr sa doit faire presque seize ans que tu n'es pas revenu ici, alors il se peut que tu ne reconnaîtra pas le visage de tes parents, ni reconnaître quelques un des Minks qu'on rencontrera.'' répondit Bouba

'' Tu trouves d'ailleurs pas bizarre qu'on n'en est pas croisé au moins un ?'' demanda Lewis en fronçant les sourcils dans l'inquiétude.

'' Mouais, ça c'est louche !'' s 'exclama Bouba dans la réalisation.

'' Continuons, on en rencontrera peut-être en bout de chemin'' proposa Lewis en continuant sa route suivi de près par Bouba.

Alors qu'il marchait toujours, ils entendirent soudainement un bruit d'éléphant et le sol commença soudainement à trembler.

'' Qu'est ce qui se passe ?'' demanda Lewis impressionner par la force des secousses

'' Même les séisme à l'échelle de Richter peuvent être provoqué sur le dos d'un éléphant ? Mais dans quelle monde ont vie ?'' demanda Bouba couché sur le sol dans la panique.

'' Eh Eh tu entends se bruit ?'' continua Bouba

'' Oh c'est bon tu vas pas me dire que t'as aussi peur des orages.'' répliqua Lewis en essayant de se tenir debout

'' Quelle orage ? Oh Lewis, il n'y a pas un nuage dans le ciel.'' répondit Bouba dans la panique

Soudainement, ils entendirent comme un son semblable à celui d'une cascade. En entendant de plus en plus fort le bruit venir droit vers eux, ils n'étaient pas du tout rassuré. Ils entendirent soudainement un bruit violent arriver droit derrière eux. Ils retournèrent pour voir, une énorme marré d'eau foncé droit sur eux.

'' Demi-tour toute'' annonça Lewis avec une voix faible

'' Pour une fois je suis d'accord '' répondit Bouba de la même façon

'' AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' hurlèrent-ils en essayant de fuir la grande marée à toute vitesse. Ils coururent jusqu'à une paroi vertigineuse qui pouvait ressembler à une cascade. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient plus nulle part où aller. Ils retournèrent dans la peur en entendant la marée les submerger les faisant tomber de la paroi.

'' AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH'' hurlèrent-ils en tombant. Alors qu'ils tombaient, Bouba eu la chance d'attraper l'une des branches d'arbres pour empêcher leurs chutes tandis que Lewis s'était accroché à la queue de Bouba.

'' Sa va ? Je te fais pas mal ?'' demanda Lewis en état de choc à cause de leurs expérience.

'' Non ça va !'' répondit-il avec une voix aigu n'essayant de pas crier à cause de supporter son ami qui était plus lourd que lui.

'' S'il te plaît fait quelque chose ? Sinon je vais lâcher prise moi'' cria Bouba dans la douleur en ayant des larmes qui sortaient de ses yeux.

'' Je t'interdis une seule chose, C'EST DE LÂCHER PRISE ! Je te rappelle qu'on a mangé tous les deux un fruit du démon et c'est la mort assuré si on tombe.'' cria Lewis dans la panique.

Lewis examina les alentours pour voir si il pouvait trouver un moyen pour les sortir de là. Mais il n'eut pas le temps échafauder un plan qu'il entendit la branche craquer et les deux tombèrent à leurs pertes.

'' AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !'' hurlèrent-ils en tombant au fond de la paroi jusqu'à faire une plongé dans l'eau juste en bas qui était sortit de nulle part.

Lewis et Bouba étaient maintenant à l'eau et était emporté par un courant violent qui leur empêchaient tous mouvement mais surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait plus nager à cause de leurs fruits du démons et très lentement, ils commencèrent à couler de plus en plus profond.

Les deux avaient un regard blanc tout ayant leurs bouche qui étaient grandes ouvertes avec quelque bulle d'eau qui en sortait, ils étaient également bleu de peau puis qu'aucune air ne passait par leurs orifices. Alors qu'ils coulaient de plus en plus profond, Lewis pouvaient déjà voir sa vie défiler devant ces yeux, et il ferma les yeux de plus en plus lentement quand soudain, il crut apercevoir au dernier moment quelqu'un plonger quand soudain tout devint noir.

 **(Plus tard)**

Lewis fut surpris de se découvrir encore vivant, il avait les yeux qui s'ouvraient très lentement et quand il les ouvrit complètement, il était maintenant sur une racine d'arbre regarda autour de lui pour voir Bouba à côté de lui et réveiller.

'' Lewis, j'étais inquiet comment tu te sens ?'' demanda-t-il. Il toussa recrachant de l'eau de sa bouche et prit le temps de retrouver sa respiration. Il hocha la tête en réponse et remarqua que la plupart de ses vêtements était manquant, il était maintenant seulement vêtue de son pantalon blanc, son t-shirt blanc, ainsi que ses bottes noirs tandis que sa cape de révolutionnaire et sa chemise noir à bouton était étendu sur une branche d'arbre en train de sécher.

'' Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?'' demanda-t-il

'' On a été secourus'' répondit Bouba

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda Lewis surpris par sa réponse.

'' Ah je t'en dis pas plus !'' répondit Bouba en lâchant un petit sourire coquin, Lewis compris qu'il était en train de se pailler sa tête.

'' Réveillé !'' dit soudainement une voix féminine et un visage apparut devant le visage de Lewis.

Il sursauta tout à coup et tomba sur le tronc de l'arbre en état de choc avec sa respiration qui était étroite et regarda la personne qui venait de lui faire peur en étant sans voix.

C'était une belle lapine Minks aux pelage blanc, aux grandes oreilles et au nez rose. Elle avait une grande queue touffue et ronde de couleur blanche. Elle une chevelure courte de couleur blonde et avait des yeux de couleur bordeaux. Elle était vêtue d'une robe courte orange avec une cape verte attaché autour du cou avec un énorme nœud papillon vert clair. Elle portait également des grandes bottes brunes à talons.

Lewis était surpris de rencontrer une aussi belle Minks pour la première fois, mais il se remit immédiatement de son choc et posa une simple question à la jeune lapine.

'' Qui êtes-vous ?'' demanda-t-il en gardant un regard perplexe, à vrai dire il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à sa première rencontre avec une Minks de Zou.

'' Je m'appelle Carrot !'' répondit-elle avec enthousiasme en lui tirant la langue dans l'amusement et rigola ensuite juste après pour exprimer son enthousiasme. Mais surtout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de voir le visage surpris de Lewis.

* * *

 **Annotations du chapitre suivant :**

 **Carrot : Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?**

 **Lewis : Non j'ai quitté le pays, il y a des années maintenant**

 **Bouba : N'éveille pas les soupçons Lewis ( _Merde_ )**

 **Minks : Des intrus sur l'île !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre Des Pirates Révolutionnaires:**

 **Minks et Intrus**

* * *

 **Voilà c'était le chapitre trois des Pirates Révolutionnaires, je sais que ce chapitre était plus court que les deux précédent mais la suite sera encore plus passionnante surtout si Lewis découvre enfin son pays natale en compagnie de la belle Carrot. Mais le titre du chapitre prochaine vous a déjà donné une idée sur ce qui va se produire. Allez on se retrouve à la prochaines mise à jours et à bientôt. Bye !**


End file.
